Your Barricade
by DarkVenom17
Summary: Flynn Grimes is a student who made a bad start in his life. He tries to change his ways when he goes to highschool which can be a bit tought for him. He was later assigned in the literature club to help the members out for the festival. That of course change his life. Especially the quiet girl in the club.
1. Prologue

Flynn Grimes is a student of DS Academy. He is a 1st year student and the kind of guy who you don't want to be with. Flynn made a horrible middle school life to himself when he was in grade 6. Flynn was more of an asshole to begin with and want to do things his way. He is a selfish guy who want more than just a "romantic" school life. After at least 5 detentions, he finally caught up to himself and starts to assessing himself to the better. But of course his classmates doesn't have the same thing in mind. They hated him and pretty much shunned him. Luckily, he has a couple of friends to keep him company.

 _"Hey mom! I'm ready to go!"_ Flynn said who is sitting in a couch.

 _"Sure be there in a sec!"_ his mom said putting her police jacket.

Flynn's mom is a police officer who he looks up to. She serves as an example for him at least to see if he'll be better like her. His mother soon goes down the stairs and they both went to the police cab. The trip will be short but Flynn took this time to chat with her or at least, ask her for permission...or a favor. _"Hey mom?"_ he asked.

 _"Yeah?"_ his mother said who wasn't taking her eyes off the road.

Flynn looks at his phone and turns to his mom. _"Can I hangout at the truck stop with my friends after school?"_ he asked nervously.

His mother didn't take her eyes off the road and simply parted her lips. _"Only if you don't come home late."_ she said with a smile.

 _"Oh of course I'll be home by I think...8?"_ Flynn said with a nervous chuckle. His mother sighs as they arrive at the school.

 _"Sure but don't do anything stupid."_ his mother said with a hint of seriousness. Flynn gets off the car and closes the door.

 _"Thanks mom! Don't worry I won't!"_ Flynn said as he waves goodbye. His mother smiles and droves off to her daily duty.

As Flynn was making his way to the school gate, he saw a student getting picked on by Bradley near the walls. Flynn looked at the scene as Bradley asks the young one for some money. There is a brief history between Flynn and Bradley, Flynn used to be one of his goons back on middle school but Flynn was the one who don't talk too much but was known to be a "poison" to those who Bradley picks on. Flynn didn't notice he was spacing out as he saw Bradley approaching him. _"Yo Flynn what's up?"_ Bradley said as he patted Flynn in the shoulders.

 _"Uhm...Hey Brad! How's it going?"_ Flynn said nervously while sneaking glances at the kid Bradley put down and is now slowly getting up. Bradley saw where he was looking and smirked.

 _"Don't worry. That kid won't talk."_ he said proudly

 _"How much did you take?"_ Flynn asked and shrugs his backpack.

 _"50 dollars. Bastard said that's all he got."_ Bradley replied with disappointment. _"Well I'll be going now Flynn! See you around! I gotta date!"_ Bradley said with glee.

Flynn approach the kid who was looking for his glasses. Flynn saw the glasses he was looking for and handed it to him. He appears to be so pissed and would like he would bite after what just happened to him.

 _"Please! I don't have money anymore! Don't hurt me!"_ the kid shouted

Everyone around the school gate looked at both of them and dart their eyes on no other than Flynn. _"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"_ one big guy said.

 _"Damn it kid! I'm not gonna rob you!"_ Flynn said quietly at the kid. The kid looked up at him.

 _"Mr. Grimes, what is this?"_ the principal said as she closed the door of her car.

 _"Ah Miss Baker! I was just helping him up!"_ Flynn defended.

Mrs. Baker at first doesn't believe but as she looks at the kid who nods at Flynn's statement she reluctantly agrees. Flynn soon grabs the hand of the kid getting him up.

 _"Go to your classes Mr. Grimes."_ Mrs. Baker said.

 _"Y-Yes ma'am!"_ Flynn said as she leaves the two of them. Flynn turned to the kid. _"Damn kid! What was that for!"_

 _"Well I thought you're gonna rob me too. Sorry. It's just they said that you were friends him."_ he said looking down.

 _"Well they should have press update."_ Flynn said while grabbing his wallet and picks a 50 dollar bill. _"Here. Take it and stay out of trouble's way."_ Flynn said leaving the kid.

On the distance, there was a girl with a red bow looking at Flynn as he makes his way to his class. The girl smirks. _"That will do."_ she said to herself and went on her way.

 _"Well that was a good start."_ he cursed to himself as he went past the lockers.

 _"Yo brother!"_ a voice out of nowhere jumps in to Flynn said and he exactly knows who it is.

 _"Hey Evan."_ Flynn greeted to his friend with a less energetic voice as Evan pat his shoulder.

 _"I saw the whole thing. Don't feel bad. At that kid's head, you did the right thing."_ Even said as he walks with him.

Flynn goes to the vending machine and puts some coins in it to get some canned coffee. _"Could be."_

 _"Anything for you."_ Evan said _"I'll be goin now! See you at lunch!"_

 _"Yeah sure."_ Flynn said and takes his canned coffee.

 _ **English class**_

"Alright everyone! That's the lecture for today!" said the English teacher Mr. Dan as he collects today's activities. _"Now_ _let's talk about the activities for the school festival, shall we?"_ He said. _"So well, we all know that the festival is coming up and your projects our simple! Make any form of art and what I mean by art is the one that will really attract students in the festival. Simple right? Well they're gonna be displayed there and make sure you put your heart it in because if you do! You'll never let it go!"_ Mr. Dan continued.

All the other students were amazed as they get to do what they want. _"So that's it for today! Good bye now!"_ he said waving his hand at the students as they leave the classroom. Flynn was the last one in the room as he let the other students pass by. As Flynn was about to leave, Mr. Dan called him.

 _"Ah Mr. Grimes! Got a minute!"_ Mr. Dan called.

 _"Ah y-yes sir!"_ Flynn said turning around and goes to him. Mr. Dan gestured the seat in front of him for Flynn to seat.

 _"Well Mr. Grimes, I think I have a different project for you and just you only."_ Mr. Dan said putting holding both of his hands.

 _"Uhm. Ok? What is it sir?"_ Flynn asked with curiosity. He never really liked special projects cause he'll never know what's in store for him.

 _I want you to join the literature club temporarily and help them prepare for the festival. Consider it also as my requirement for the rest of the year."_ Mr. Dan said smilling.

 _"Uhm. Sir that seems a little difficult because I never really got into literature..."_ Flynn said feeling a bit down because it all sounds like he was rejecting an offer to guy who seems to believe in him. _"But I'm not saying that I won't do it either."_

 _"Well when there's a will there's way! I know you'll figure something out!"_ Mr. Dan said pulls out his class record.

 _"Uhm. Okay. I guess it won't be that hard."_ Flynn said thinking that literature can be a fine thing. He did once score high in English because he made a good review of a book that he bought...cover-to-cover.

 _"Good! Let me introduce you to the members then! Follow me!"_ Mr. Dan said and stands up.

Flynn simply followed him to the room where it is normally used by 3rd year students. Mr. Hall swings the door open gets in.

Mr. Hall peaks to the door. _"Wait here okay?"_

 _"Okay boss."_ Flynn replied and stands near the door. Mr. Hall then closed the door and starts talking to the members. Flynn heard Mr. Hall says some words that he barely understands but there's one thing that he did hear...

 _"...And here he is!"_ as he swings open the door. Flynn was stunned at the sight in front of him.

 _"Oh uhm. Hi?"_ Flynn said as he raise his arm. Flynn was greeted by 4 girls with a shocked expression. _"Ah crap."_ he said to himself.

 **Hey guys this is my first time writting here so apparently I'm a bit nervous. So hope you guys enjoy this one!**


	2. Welcome to the Literature Club!

The girl with a white bow was the first one to act and smiles. _"Hi F-Flynn! Welcome to the literature club! Nice seeing you!"_

Flynn recognizes the girl to be Monika because she has been his classmate in middle school but they never been friends because she seems to avoid him. The other 2 other girls looked at him disgusted but the one with a red bow smiled at him. For the 4 girls, this is a nightmare but for Flynn, this is hell. He never really wanted to get close with the people who knew about his old self.

 _"Hi Flynn! I'm Sayori! Welcome to our club!"_ Sayori gleefully greeted.

 _"Uhm. Thanks?"_ Flynn replied. _"Nice meeting you, Sayori."_

To break the ice and tension, Mr. Dan steps in. _"Okay! Mr. Grimes is here to join you guys and is willing to contribute his knowledge and skills for the club. I hope you guys can get along!"_ he said as he starts walking out of the room.

 _"Oh and Mr. Grimes!"_ he said as patted Flynn's shoulder. _"Good luck. Your grades depend on it."_ he finished sending chills to Flynn's spine.

 _"Okay everyone! Why don't we sit down. Uhm. Flynn you can...sit everywhere you like."_ Monika said turning her attention to the other club members.

 _"Hey Flynn you can seat next to me!"_ Sayori said with a cheerful smile. Flynn takes a seat next to her and wasn't even making eye contact with her.

The other girls remained quiet but finally, the one with a pink hair spoke up. _"Sayori, why are you being so nice to him? Don't you know who he is?"_ the girl with a pink hair said with a stinging tone.

Sayori ignores her and just smiles. Flynn on the other hand doesn't want to be mean to her or make a response. He remains in his seat filling the gap between Sayori and a purple haired girl.

 _"C'mon guys! Don't be like that! I saw him help a little guy this morning by giving him money because some bully took his."_ Sayori said with a sad expression.

The other girls remained quiet while Monika who was at the teacher's desk just looks at them with worry.

Finally Flynn spoke up. _"Look girls, I know the stories that you heard about me and it's true but if you're gonna hear me out, that's not me anymore. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable but If you don't want me here then fine. I'll leave. I won't hate you for it."_ he said with sad expression. Flynn decided that there is no hope for this girls and doesn't want to be part of their problem he sighs and stands up and walks to the door.

 _"Uhm. Wait!"_ Monika called.

Flynn looks back at her. _"What?"_

 _"H-Hey I'm sorry! Please don't leave! Mr. Dan told be about you and we're actually in need of members."_ Monika said. _"It was also Sayori who told him to recommend you at the club."_

Flynn goes back to his seat. _"How many members so far?"_

 _"Uhm. 4 plus you and that makes it 5."_ she said.

Flynn sighs and smiles. _"Alright. Mrs. President. Just show me the ropes."_

 _"Alright. Let us all put the hate aside. If Sayori has faith in you then so beat it."_ The strawberry girl said.

 _"Well let's get a proper introduction this time!"_ Sayori said and faces the other club members

 _"This is Natsuki! Always full of energy and an amazing cook!"_ Sayori said making Natsuki glow red on her cheeks. Sayori than turns to the purple one. _"This is Yuri! The smartest of the club and a book expert!"_

 _"D-Don't say things like that."_ Yuri said fiddling with her hair. _"I-I'm not really an expert..."_

 _"Wow, these girls look like a bunch rain clouds and rainbows. I just hope I don't screw this up if I want to change of course!"_ Flynn said to himself.

 _"And finally Monika! The club president!"_ Sayori cheerfully said. _"...she's also a good role model!"_

Monika's eyes widen. _"W-What?"_ she said feeling a little embarrassed with Sayori's description of her. With that being set aside, the girls take their seats and judging for what he sees, this is really a good club to join. Sadly Flynn is not really got in literature but he does read one book that is really interesting.

 _"Flynn. I'm sorry for acting like that."_ Monika apologizes. _"It's just that I judge too early."_

 _"M-Me too. If Mr. Dan is telling the truth about you then I'm looking forward working with you."_ Yuri said shyly.

 _"Well Mr. Grimes since you're new here..."_ Natsuki said while rummaging in her lunch bag _"Take this."_ she said handing Flynn a strawberry cupcake.

 _"Uhm. Thanks."_ Flynn said while reluctantly taking it. _"Well I'll make sure I'll do my best to contribute in this club. Bet on it."_ Flynn said with weak smile. _"This gonna be a train ride."_ he thought to himself.

 _"Well Flynn, hope you enjoy your stay and we'll be g-good friends!"_ Monika said with a smile. _"Just to let you know that we also write and show poems here so make sure you make one before the club meetings."_

 _"Oh sure!"_ Flynn said. _"I do know a little about poetry."_

 _"Uhm...g-guys, why don't we teach Flynn here about what we do...and maybe we can show some of the books we have?"_ Yuri shyly recommended. The other girls agreed and Flynn on the other hand feels a little down but soon hops onboard. The rest of the club meeting focuses on teaching Flynn on what they do in the club.

 _"Alright! Time to go!"_ Sayori said as she starts packing her things.

 _"Guess I'll see guys tomorrow."_ Flynn said

 _"We'll discuss the things we need to do tomorrow for the festival."_ Monika said.

 _"Okay. You guys take it easy."_ Flynn being the first to leave the room. He went outside the school and rides his motorcycle. He soon meets up with his friends at the truck stop.

 _"Hey dudes."_ He greeted as he parks his motorcycle in the garage. _"Sorry I'm late! I got into literature."_ he jokingly said.

Evan and Neon look at each other and turns to him. _"Well dude, I don't know what that means but get in here and sit."_ Neon said.

 _"Well it's a story to tell."_ Flynn said.

 _ **The next day.**_

 _"So yeah that's what Mr. Dan told me."_ Flynn said as he takes a bite of his hamburger.

 _"Well that's cool. At least you don't have to pressure yourself over on what to make."_ Price said.

 _"Hey I've heard that the literature club has a lot cute girls."_ Evan said with a devilish smirk.

 _"Well what about it?"_ Flynn asked raising an eyebrow.

 _"Oh nothing... Heh heh."_ Evan said and turns to his food.

The five of them continued to eat their lunch. Flynn notice Yuri alone reading a book on her table. He notice other students sneaking glances at her and snickering. They're probably making fun of her. His friends soon notice where he was looking. _"Oh that's Yuri."_ Neon said.

 _"You know her?"_ Flynn asked.

Neon takes a bite at his food. _"Yeah. She's my classmate in Science."_ he replied and swallows. _"Odd fellow tho."_ he added.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Flynn asked with curiosity.

 _"Well she's not like the other girls. She is different. During my class I'm hearing people making fun of her. My classmates will only come to her when they need something from her. I feel bad that some guys and "basic bitches" bully her. Heck they even ask her to do their homework!"_ Neon said sounding pissed.

 _"That's outrageous."_ Billy said who's also looking at Yuri.

 _"Horrible so to say."_ Price added.

Flynn looks at Yuri and turns to Neon. His friends notice this and grins. _"Oooohhhh. I see where this going!"_ Evan teased.

 _"No you didn't."_ Flynn retorted. He saw Yuri packs up her things and leaves the cafeteria.

 _"Aww. You'll get her next time Flynn."_ Billy teased.

 _"Maybe man. Just maybe." Flynn replied. "Lunch is almost over. Let's go guys."_ He and his friends pack up and went to their class.


	3. Friend

The girl with a white bow was the first one to act and smiles. _"Hi F-Flynn! Welcome to the literature club! Nice seeing you!"_

Flynn recognizes the girl to be Monika because she has been his classmate in middle school but they never been friends because she seems to avoid him. The other 2 other girls looked at him disgusted but the one with a red bow smiled at him. For the 4 girls, this is a nightmare but for Flynn, this is hell. He never really wanted to get close with the people who knew about his old self.

 _"Hi Flynn! I'm Sayori! Welcome to our club!"_ Sayori gleefully greeted.

 _"Uhm. Thanks?"_ Flynn replied. _"Nice meeting you, Sayori."_

To break the ice and tension, Mr. Dan steps in. _"Okay! Mr. Grimes is here to join you guys and is willing to contribute his knowledge and skills for the club. I hope you guys can get along!"_ he said as he starts walking out of the room.

 _"Oh and Mr. Grimes!"_ he said as patted Flynn's shoulder. _"Good luck. Your grades depend on it."_ he finished sending chills to Flynn's spine.

 _"Okay everyone! Why don't we sit down. Uhm. Flynn you can...sit everywhere you like."_ Monika said turning her attention to the other club members.

 _"Hey Flynn you can seat next to me!"_ Sayori said with a cheerful smile. Flynn takes a seat next to her and wasn't even making eye contact with her.

The other girls remained quiet but finally, the one with a pink hair spoke up. _"Sayori, why are you being so nice to him? Don't you know who he is?"_ the girl with a pink hair said with a stinging tone.

Sayori ignores her and just smiles. Flynn on the other hand doesn't want to be mean to her or make a response. He remains in his seat filling the gap between Sayori and a purple haired girl.

 _"C'mon guys! Don't be like that! I saw him help a little guy this morning by giving him money because some bully took his."_ Sayori said with a sad expression.

The other girls remained quiet while Monika who was at the teacher's desk just looks at them with worry.

Finally Flynn spoke up. _"Look girls, I know the stories that you heard about me and it's true but if you're gonna hear me out, that's not me anymore. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable but If you don't want me here then fine. I'll leave. I won't hate you for it."_ he said with sad expression. Flynn decided that there is no hope for this girls and doesn't want to be part of their problem he sighs and stands up and walks to the door.

 _"Uhm. Wait!"_ Monika called.

Flynn looks back at her. _"What?"_

 _"H-Hey I'm sorry! Please don't leave! Mr. Dan told be about you and we're actually in need of members."_ Monika said. _"It was also Sayori who told him to recommend you at the club."_

Flynn goes back to his seat. _"How many members so far?"_

 _"Uhm. 4 plus you and that makes it 5."_ she said.

Flynn sighs and smiles. _"Alright. Mrs. President. Just show me the ropes."_

 _"Alright. Let us all put the hate aside. If Sayori has faith in you then so beat it."_ The strawberry girl said.

 _"Well let's get a proper introduction this time!"_ Sayori said and faces the other club members

 _"This is Natsuki! Always full of energy and an amazing cook!"_ Sayori said making Natsuki glow red on her cheeks. Sayori than turns to the purple one. _"This is Yuri! The smartest of the club and a book expert!"_

 _"D-Don't say things like that."_ Yuri said fiddling with her hair. _"I-I'm not really an expert..."_

 _"Wow, these girls look like a bunch rain clouds and rainbows. I just hope I don't screw this up if I want to change of course!"_ Flynn said to himself.

 _"And finally Monika! The club president!"_ Sayori cheerfully said. _"...she's also a good role model!"_

Monika's eyes widen. _"W-What?"_ she said feeling a little embarrassed with Sayori's description of her. With that being set aside, the girls take their seats and judging for what he sees, this is really a good club to join. Sadly Flynn is not really got in literature but he does read one book that is really interesting.

 _"Flynn. I'm sorry for acting like that."_ Monika apologizes. _"It's just that I judge too early."_

 _"M-Me too. If Mr. Dan is telling the truth about you then I'm looking forward working with you."_ Yuri said shyly.

 _"Well Mr. Grimes since you're new here..."_ Natsuki said while rummaging in her lunch bag _"Take this."_ she said handing Flynn a strawberry cupcake.

 _"Uhm. Thanks."_ Flynn said while reluctantly taking it. _"Well I'll make sure I'll do my best to contribute in this club. Bet on it."_ Flynn said with weak smile. _"This gonna be a train ride."_ he thought to himself.

 _"Well Flynn, hope you enjoy your stay and we'll be g-good friends!"_ Monika said with a smile. _"Just to let you know that we also write and show poems here so make sure you make one before the club meetings."_

 _"Oh sure!"_ Flynn said. _"I do know a little about poetry."_

 _"Uhm...g-guys, why don't we teach Flynn here about what we do...and maybe we can show some of the books we have?"_ Yuri shyly recommended. The other girls agreed and Flynn on the other hand feels a little down but soon hops onboard. The rest of the club meeting focuses on teaching Flynn on what they do in the club.

 _"Alright! Time to go!"_ Sayori said as she starts packing her things.

 _"Guess I'll see guys tomorrow."_ Flynn said

 _"We'll discuss the things we need to do tomorrow for the festival."_ Monika said.

 _"Okay. You guys take it easy."_ Flynn being the first to leave the room. He went outside the school and rides his motorcycle. He soon meets up with his friends at the truck stop.

 _"Hey dudes."_ He greeted as he parks his motorcycle in the garage. _"Sorry I'm late! I got into literature."_ he jokingly said.

Evan and Neon look at each other and turns to him. _"Well dude, I don't know what that means but get in here and sit."_ Neon said.

 _"Well it's a story to tell."_ Flynn said.

 _ **The next day.**_

 _"So yeah that's what Mr. Dan told me."_ Flynn said as he takes a bite of his hamburger.

 _"Well that's cool. At least you don't have to pressure yourself over on what to make."_ Price said.

 _"Hey I've heard that the literature club has a lot cute girls."_ Evan said with a devilish smirk.

 _"Well what about it?"_ Flynn asked raising an eyebrow.

 _"Oh nothing... Heh heh."_ Evan said and turns to his food.

The five of them continued to eat their lunch. Flynn notice Yuri alone reading a book on her table. He notice other students sneaking glances at her and snickering. They're probably making fun of her. His friends soon notice where he was looking. _"Oh that's Yuri."_ Neon said.

 _"You know her?"_ Flynn asked.

Neon takes a bite at his food. _"Yeah. She's my classmate in Science."_ he replied and swallows. _"Odd fellow tho."_ he added.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Flynn asked with curiosity.

 _"Well she's not like the other girls. She is different. During my class I'm hearing people making fun of her. My classmates will only come to her when they need something from her. I feel bad that some guys and "basic bitches" bully her. Heck they even ask her to do their homework!"_ Neon said sounding pissed.

 _"That's outrageous."_ Billy said who's also looking at Yuri.

 _"Horrible so to say."_ Price added.

Flynn looks at Yuri and turns to Neon. His friends notice this and grins. _"Oooohhhh. I see where this going!"_ Evan teased.

 _"No you didn't."_ Flynn retorted. He saw Yuri packs up her things and leaves the cafeteria.

 _"Aww. You'll get her next time Flynn."_ Billy teased.

 _"Maybe man. Just maybe." Flynn replied. "Lunch is almost over. Let's go guys."_ He and his friends pack up and went to their class.


	4. Bonded

Tuesday afternoon*

"Okay class! That's our lecture for today! Enjoy your lunch!" the teacher said to her students. Flynn stands up and pack his things.

"Yo Flynn want to get some of those Chili dogs I was talking about?" Billy said as he strap his bag.

"Not today friend. I kinda having lunch with someone else." Flynn said and grabs his bag.

"Oh I see how it is." Billy said with a sarcastic tone. "With who then?"

"Yuri." Flynn replied in calm manner.

Billy looked at him in confusion. "Yuri? Hmm. Make sense then."

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"Well technically when people approach her they actually need something from her like she's a damn convenience store. She has zero friends to begin with."

"I resent that. She has friends in the club. She even has a best friend."

"So you want to be her friend instead of her customer?"

"Of course! We even share the same thoughts on vocabulary."

Billy looked at him surprised. "You mean that stuff where you search for a word that you don't understand and it's complicated meaning?"

"Uhm yeah?" Fllynn and replied and they began walking to the classroom door.

"Well that's good. Two bookers getting together. Not my type of love story. heh heh heh."

"Whatever you say Bill. The thing is I'm having lunch with her and that's it." Flynn said. As he was about to leave Billy put his hand on his shoulder.

"Flynn are sure about this? Do you even know when was the last time you try to get close to someone without getting stab in the back after?"

"I uhm."

"Look I'm not stopping you for this but the truth is me and the gang have been talking. We thought that you were just put there for the english project. So maybe bonding with them is not necessary?"

"True. But I can't just stay there and wait for the festival. Besides even if that's what they think then it doesn't matter. I'll just let faith decide. But look on the bright side, many people betrayed me and I'm still here." Flynn stated.

Billy sighed. "Alright man. Whatever happens we always be here for ya." He then exits the room.

At the cafeteria*

Flynn sees Yuri already eating and approaches her with his lunch box. Yuri notices him and smiles.

"Hey Yuri. Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure Flynn."

Flynn notices a book next to her with a weird red eye in the cover.

"Nice...book."

"Oh yeah, I bought this yesterday." she said as she takes a sip on her water.

"Portrait of Markov? I think I've seen this somewhere when I was buying some novels for my school project at the book store. Funny thing is when I get back from buying the things I need it's already gone."

"So this is a good book then."

"Maybe. I was planning to take a look on it that time." Flynn said and takes a bite on his steak. Yuri thinks for a moment and then stares at her food. Flynn notices her spacing out and tilt his head.

"Uhm. Yuri? You okay?"

"Hmm. Maybe I should." Yuri mutters.

"Uhm what do you mean you should?"

Yuri suddenly jolts and covers her mouth.

"D-Did I just said that?"

"Uhh. Yeah you did. You kinda spacing out there."

"Oh my. (he'll thinks I'm weird)" Yuri said and tries to hide her face.

"H-hey! Take it easy there! Uhm. I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable!" Flynn said with a worried face.

"N-No you didn't! It's just that I have this problem that when I think of something like an idea or feedback. I accidentally say it without thinking."

"Oh. Well It's all cool Yuri. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah. Even tho I don't do the same thing but I have a lot of weirdness within me." Flynn said as he packs up. Yuri looks at him and looks down.

"Y-you think I'm weird?"

"Oh n-not in a bad way!"

"What do you mean then."

"Well just because you're weird doesn't mean you're socially awkward. To you, you're weird because you see the world differently."

"S-so it's a good t-type of weird then?"

"Yep!"

Yuri smiles at him. "Thank you for your company, Flynn. I n-never actually have c-conversations with anyone. Most people that came to me j-just approach me when they-"

"Need something? Yeah I feel you. The same thing happened to me."

"Oh. I see." Yuri said with a relieved smile.

"Hey you don't mind if I grab us some juice?"

"Oh y-you don't have to!"

"Nah it's fine. Stay here."

"Okay. T-thanks."

Flynn went to the counter but notices a familiar head poking in next to the pillar near there table.

"Whatcha lookin at?"

"Ah! F-Flynn!"

"Oh hey Natsuki! Thought you have classes at this tim- wait a minute. Are you spying on us?"

"W-what?! No! I-I'm just- uhm." Natsuki had a hard saying the words.

"Look I kept my promise okay? You wanted me to keep her company so I did! Nothing wrong is happening with your BFF." Flynn said with a teasing tone.

"Wha- it's not like that!"

"Why I thought you two were close?"

"Uhm. We-we are! It's just that she doesn't... know...it." Natsuki said while looking down. Flynn gets her point and looks at her.

"W-wait! You claim that she is your best friend even tho she's not? Wow! Kinda reminds me of people who call anime characters their waifus or husbandos where they actually aren't. Hahaha!"

"Zip it ass mouth!"

"Damn take it easy with your language. Now tell me all about it."

"It's just- Fine! I'm trying to be...better friends with her."

"Aww. Poor puppy! Do you want a pat on the head?"

"Grrr."

Natsuki tries to control her anger at Flynn's annoying monologue. Flynn then speaks up before she can even say something.

"Look, maybe I can help you. To be honest, I feel like Yuri is having a tough time with people like you and Sayori."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Yuri is like the type of person who can't keep up with your hyper ego and snappy dialogues. So if you want to be friends with her then follow my lead."

"Okay Flynn, you got me in."

"By the way, how long have you been doing this?"

"Uhm. About a few weeks now."

"A few weeks?! Wow you really need some help there girl. But don't get angry, I've been in the sams boat as you are." Flynn said putting his hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "There was this one time I claim my classmate Aya that she is my soulmate which is very cringy and stupid."

"Eeekkk. Now that's hard-core." Natsuki said with a disgusted expression. "Alright Grimes! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow Puppy."

"Sure. And stop calling me "Puppy"!" Natsuki said as she leaves the cafeteria. Flynn returns to Yuri with two apple juices with him.

"Here you go Teacake."

"T-thanks Flynn. What took you long?"

"Well I ran into some trouble but it's all good. So lunch is almost over so ready to go?"

"Sure Flynn." Yuri said as she grabs her books and her bento.

The pair walk into the school hallway to Yuri's classroom.

"Thank you for your company again Flynn. It's nice to have lunch with someone.

"It's all cool Yuri. Hope we can get to know each other sometimes. See ya at the club later!" Flynn said and he waves his hand in the air and walks to his classroom.

"Odd fellow." she said and giggles. Yuri goes to her seat and waits for the teacher to come in. "Maybe he isn't bad as he was before." she said to herself and smiles.

 ***Sorry for the late update guys! I need some ideas for this one so I went to various Yuri x reader fics but don't worry! I'm still kickin!***


	5. Roses and Lavender

*In the club room*

"Okay Nat, here's what I want you to do." Flynn said as he patted her shoulder. "You have to be cool and collected when speaking with someone and-"

"I know how to talk with people blockhead!" Natsuki said. "It's just Yuri's a different person...she isn't used to talking to me."

"Oh so you did talk to her before. Not big surprise."

"Wha-what do you mean!?"

"The fact that she shut you down Hehehe." Flynn snickered

*Twack!*

"Oww! That hurt!" Flynn said rubbing his head.

"More will come if you keep bugging around Flynn!"

"Okay okay take it easy. Alright!" Flynn said and clears his throat. "Since you like manga and she likes novels, why don't you two talk about the things you like...but before you do that take this." Flynn said as he hands her a book of R.L Stine. "That book is really fun Nat, you'll like it."

"R.L. Stine's Goosebumps? Ain't that a movie?" she asked.

"Yep! That book is easy to digest."

"How will this help me?"

"You show it to her and try to convince her to read with you. Since Yuri is in to books especially horror ones, I think the two of you will get along!" Flynn said winking.

"T-This i-is a h-horror book?"

"C'mon don't tell me you can't handle those! You have the guts to smack me in the head but you can't handle a horror book? Some tought stuff you are." Flynn said raising an eyebrow.

"Well have you read this?"

"Yes I do." Flynn said and looked at Natsuki. "Look. Do you really want to do this or not?"

"I uh."

"Wrong question. Do you want to be better friends with her or not?"

"I-I uh I'll do it!"

"Finally some confidence! Get in there cupcake!"

Natsuki groans and went to Yuri's desk. Yuri on the other hand was surpise to see Natsuki trying to talk to her. Flynn went to the desk behind them unnoticed.

"S-so Yuri, would you like to read this book with m-me?" Natsuki ask.

"Uhm. S-sure Natsuki. I don't mind r-reading with y-you." Yuri replied with a weak smile. "This is the f-first time you show me a n-novel. What m-makes you go into such deep book?"

"W-well uhm. Flynn recommended it."

"I-I see."

The two continued to read and still doesn't notice Flynn listening to them.

"This is really intriguing. I never read this one." Yuri said with a smile.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well I have like most of the books by R.L Stine but I never had this."

"Oh. Well I guess that what makes this enjoyable."

"W-what d-do you m-mean?"

"Ah nothing! Let's just keep reading!"

"O-okay!"

The two continued to read while Flynn was talking to his friends via phone. After a couple of minutes they finished the book with smiles of content.

"That was fun!" Natsuki said smiling.

"I-I agree. It's quite adventurous. I-I hope we can do this again." Yuri said in a calm yet happy tone. Natsuki closes the book and looks at Yuri.

"Hey Yuri."

"Oh w-what is it Natsuki?"

"D-do you want to hangout s-sometimes?"

"Oh! I-I don't know. I-It depends on what we're going to do."

"Oh. I see. What do you typically do when you want to have fun?"

"Oh I usually r-read in my room. If I'm in school I read in the classroom when the teacher is not around."

"Oh." Natsuki looks down and frowns. "Yuri, do you have anyone to talk to during your time in classes?"

"W-Well, some c-come t-to me when they...they need something." Yuri said in sad tone.

Natsuki release a shock expression which soon turns into an angry one.

"W-Why would they do that!"

"Because t-they told me too and i-if I don't do it t-they will make fun of me."

"But they keep making fun of you all the time!"

"W-What!?"

"Yuri, Sayori told me some things about you. She told me that they make fun of your boobs!" Natsuki stated. Flynn quietly sneaks out near the door only to see Monika and Sayori just arrived. Flynn gestured them to keep quiet. The two nodded and seat beside him and just watch the two.

"N-Natsuki! D-Don't say that!"

"Yuri, I'm not embarrassing you! S-Sorry I just remembered that one of Flynn's friends told me that some of them make you do their homework. I-I can't accept that."

"N-Natsuki. I-I don't understand. Why do you care for me this much."

"Because you're my friend dummy!"

Those words struck Yuri hard and it keeps ringing in her head.

"Yuri don't let them use you and don't be afraid to tell us everything. We're all friends here." Natsuki said with some tears on her eyes.

"Natsuki. T-Thank you." Yuri said with a smile and a tearful face.

Flynn couldn't believe on what he's seeing. He never thought that Natsuki had the guts to release such emotions for a tough girl.

"I-I never did that in my life." Flynn said looking at the two.

"Well a girl like Natsuki can. She maybe a...what's the word? Tsundere! Yeah she's a tsundere." Monika said.

"Ah I see." Flynn replied. The three of them approach the two who were both looking down and unable to handle the emotions. To break the ice, Flynn did the unthinkable.

"Aww you two are precious and all but Nat wants to show something to you Yuri."

"W-What is it?"

"This." Flynn said as he puts a paper with a drawing. It's a drawing of Yuri and Natsuki drinking tea and reading. Natsuki looks at it wide-eyed. "Oh Nat, you drop that in the cafeteria when we were talking by the way." he said.

"W-What?!" Natsuki said in shock.

"Woah! Your drawing is so cute Natsuki!" Sayori said taking the paper to see it closer. The drawing also has been edited slightly edited by Flynn. He put some words at the drawing of Natsuki holding a teacup saying: "Oh Yuri! You're my best friend!".

"F-Flynn! Why would you do thi-"

"Natsuki." Yuri asked.

"Y-Yes Yuri?" Natsuki was shaking and looks at her.

"This really a nice drawing! Can I keep it?"

"Uhm. Sure Yuri."

"T-Thanks! I'll go make some tea."

Yuri with a shy smile rushes off to get the tea set and fill it with water. Flynn, Monika and Sayori laugh at the situation Natsuki was in.

"Well you did well Nat! You and Yuri are officially best buds like in your creative drawing.

"I guess. Thanks a lot you...prick."

"Aww. Such a kind word. Hehehe."

Natsuki starts laughing as well. Yuri peeps to the door and smiles.

"Flynn, do you mind if you help me carrying this?" Yuri requested.

"Sure thing."

The two left the room to fill some water. While walking Yuri spoke up.

"Hey Flynn." Yuri asked.

"Aye?" Flynn responded and looks at her.

"Did you help Natsuki somehow?"

"Well not entirely. That whole drama thing was all on her. To be honest, I'm quite jealous on how she manage to express her feelings without stuttering."

"I see. Why did you agree to help her? N-Not that I'm saying you shouldn't!"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I just helped her."

"Oh. I'm glad that she actually cared for me l-like a friend will do." Yuri said as they arrived at the water fountain.

"Heh, she even claimed that you were her best friend." Flynn replied.

"Flynn, how a-about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you see me the same way?"

"Uhm. Yeah? Well we have the same interest and we interact with one another so there is no doubt that we're friends if that's what you're asking." Flynn said shyly.

"A-Ah. I s-see."

"You okay Yuri? You seem a bit red?"

"Ah! Am I?"

"Uh yeah?"

"I'll go to the restroom for a minute. Can y-you wait?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Yuri went to the restroom. After a couple she returned without the redness within her.

"Well you seem relieved." Flynn said as he picks up the pitcher. "Ready to go?"

"Ah y-yes."

The two went back to the club room where everyone in chatting. The two of them handed out the cups and fill them with hot water. Yuri hands them some Oolong tea in sachets. Yuri takes a seat next to Natsuki and then starts talking to her.

The next following days, Flynn grew more closer and likes the sight of happiness that the literature club offered him. Everyday he looks forward to every meeting for some poem sharing or reading with Yuri or Natsuki. As for Monika and Sayori, he tends to share his ideas on some future activities and the future of the club. Yuri and Natsuki grew closer but the only thing Flynn noticed is Yuri constantly disappearing and appearing out of the blue. This normally happen when Yuri goes red every time something she's happy or overjoyed. In the end, the festival is near and Yuri is coming over at Flynn's house on the weekend.

"Maybe I'll ask her someday." he told himself.

"Yo Flynn ready to roll?" Neon asked.

"Sure let's go."

Flynn and his friends rode off in their motorbikes.

 **Hope you guys enjoy this update! Stay awesome!**


	6. Black and Purple

*Saturday afternoon*

"Flynn, who did you say was coming?"

"My friend Yuri. Will be working on our banner for the festival."

"Well if you need anything just ask." Winter said.

"By the way, your little sister is coming home today from the hospital so make sure you welcome her." his dad said.

"Sure dad."

"I'll be meeting my buddies so don't wait for me for dinner."

"Sure dad. Have a safe ride!"

His father nod and goes out of the house. He took one last look at Flynn and waves and droves off.

"Hey Flynn who's Yuri?"

"She's a friend of mine at school."

"Oh it's a "she" huh?"

"What? Something wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just curious." She replied with a sly smile. Winter then went to her room while Flynn stayed at the living room.

*20 minutes later*

Flynn heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"H-Hi Flynn! Thank you for inviting me over!"

"Glad you made it! Please come in!"

Yuri goes inside the house and was astonished how neat and clean it was. Well Flynn is scheduled to clean the house every Sunday but this day was exceptional.

"Take a seat at the couch. Make yourself comfortable."

"T-Thank you. Where should we start?"

"Here at the living room. I moved the table away and place it in the kitchen for a while so we can work here."

"I-I see."

"I'm gonna grab the supplies. Have you brought the canvas?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well I'm not against this idea but isn't a little expensive? Sure a printing tarpaulin would cost you less."

"Well none of us know how to do any digital arts. So y-yeah."

"I see. Alright I'll be back."

Flynn returned to the living room with some art supplies while Yuri brings out the canvas.

"So Yuri? Shall we begin?".

"Sure Flynn."

The two of them begin to paint the canvass. As far as they know, Monika said that they must make it presentable. Not just some sort of sign where it looks like a traffic sign that is poorly painted but understandable. Based on what Sayori said is that the literature club was aiming for more members. For Flynn, he prefers only few members. 5 is enough to be honest but he just kept the idea to himself.

"So Yuri, glad you didn't get lose or something."

"Oh Y-Yes. Actually my mother drove me here."

"Ah I see.

After 2 hours of hardwork and weird/awkward moments they manage to finish the banner. The two take a break and admire their work.

"Hey munchkins! Want some hot choco?" Winter said smiling.

"Sure sis!"

"Uhm. Thank you! Ma'am!"

"C'mon sweetie. I'm too young to earn that title." Winter said as she walks to the kitchen.

"Hey Flynn you don't mind if I use my essence diffuser?" Yuri said shyly.

"Sure Yuri. My sister would really like that too. We're out of scented candles anyway."

"T-Thanks!"

Yuri then plugs her essence diffuser and it releases a good and yet intoxicating smell.

"Smells nice. What is it?"

"It's jasmine oil."

"Wow. I feel good all the sudden."

"Ahahaha." Yuri nervously chuckles at Flynn's response.

"So Yuri what do you think?"

"About what?"

"The place?"

"Oh w-well its pretty neat and tidy."

"Good to know."

"Are those yours Flynn?" Yuri asks pointing at the books on the table.

"No those are my sisters. I only have two novels. They're in my room. Want me to get them?"

"Oh. Y-you don't have too!"

"But you want to?"

"I-If it's okay with you Flynn."

"Alright. Let me get them."

Flynn went upstairs and grab his two favorite books. The "Bud not Buddy" and the "Quest for the Allspark". He went back downstairs and saw Yuri who quickly rolls down her sleeve.

"H-Hey Flynn."

"You okay Yuri? You looked a bit red."

"Oh it's nothing. It must be the atmosphere. Hahaha."

Flynn dismissed her response but he felt that something is off.

"Anyway Yuri. Here are my books."

"I didn't expect you only having 2 books. Not that it's a bad thing or anything! I'm sorry if I offended you!"

"Sheesh calm down. There's nothing wrong with what you said."

Yuri take a look at the two well-covered books.

"I see that you're taking care of them." she said smilling.

Suddenly Winter appeared with two cups. "Well here you are. We're out of hot choco. Must have slipped out of my mind to buy some." she then puts the two cups in the table. Yuri and Flynn take a seat with the books they have. "Hope you like earl grey tea Yuri." Winter said smilling.

"Oh y-yes I do! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Anyway I'll be taking a rest. This atmosphere told me so." Winter said as she leaves the two of them.

"I guess your jasmine oil did an effect to my sister."

"S-Sorry about that."

"Nah it's fine. She's kinda in to those stuff. Anyway, want some bread?"

"Oh thanks!"

Flynn grabs a cashew spread and hands it to Yuri. They both talk about their books for awhile.

"So Flynn, what else do you read aside from books or errr...manga?"

"Well I don't really read much manga but I do watch anime. I usually read comics."

"What comics?"

"Umh. Ah..." Flynn struggles to answer her question. "Don't judge for this okay?" I actually read Transformers comics." he said shyly.

"That's quite odd Flynn. It's actually something I'm not familiar about." Yuri said with a curious tone. "I-I mean I only watch the live action movie but I never knew that there was a comic about it. Is it related to the movie?"

"Uhm some are."

"M-Maybe I can consider reading...some of them?" Yuri said shyly while feedling with her hair.

"Uhm sure but why? Ain't that a little out of your league? Hell what will your parents think of it of they saw you reading it!?"

"Oh. Uhm. I-I'm just curious that's a-all."

"Oh s-sorry for raising my voice. I didn't mean it. It's just there was this time I brought it at school and the other kid's made fun of me saying I was too old to read them."

"It's okay Flynn I know you don't mean raising your voice because of it. Actually when I brought my books at school other people will judge me for reading an "edgy" book."

"Y-You feel the same way?"

"Y-Yeah. They judge me from a lot of things. They judge me for reading a lot. They judge me from my reading posture."

"Well if you're gonna ask me, I don't think there's anything wrong with that. You look just fine when you read." Flynn said. Yuri felt a blush on her cheeks. "Oh! i don't want to sound like a pervert or anything!"

"D-Don't worry. I-It's f-fine." Yuri replied hiding her face. They both stared at each other and laugh.

The two finish their tea and returned to their finished and dried banner.

"Looks good right?" Flynn said

"Yes it is."

"I'll keep it here. So you don't have to carry it on Monday."

"I see. T-thanks." Yuri looks at the clock. "I guess it's time for me to go."

"Yeah. Wish we had more time to talk about stuff."

"Y-yeah."

"Want me to take you home?"

"Oh y-you don't have too!"

"Nah it's fine. Stay here. I'll get the bike."

Flynn goes to the garage and opens the gate. He then returns with his motorcycle.

"Wear this and get in." Flynn hands her a helmet and went off. They soon arrived at Yuri's house.

"Thank you for d-dropping me Flynn!"

"No problem!" Flynn then reaches to his bag and hands Yuri a paperbag. "You said you want to read them right?"

"Oh! T-thank you!"

Flynn smiles and droves off. As she turns around she saw her mother at the gate.

"Oh h-hey mom!"

"Come inside sweetie." she said as she goes inside the house. Yuri follows her and she saw her father seating on a couch.

"Yuri me and your father want to talk about your friend."

"Oh S-sure. What do you want to know about him?"

"Don't be nervous. We just want to know about him."

"Well Flynn is a nice guy to s-start with."

"I hope he's not causing you some trouble." her father said.

"Oh. N-no dad! I may not know him completely but he's not what you think he was. All I know is that his mother is a police officer and his father is a marine. His sister is a businesswoman and he has a younger sister who likes books."

"Well me and your father hope his not some...punk on the streets." his mother said. "We're just concerned about who you meet especially a boy. Natsuki told me that there some students are making fun of you and some of them are boys."

"I-I assure you that Flynn isn't one of those people!" Yuri said proudly.

Her parents smiled at their daughter's answer.

"What's in the paperbag?" her father asks

"Oh. H-he lent me some c-comics about r-robots." Yuri said shyly.

"Well that proves that we don't have to worry." her mother said.

 **Well that sums it! Two chapters in one day with the next two more on the way! I just fixed some errors from the previous chapters because I don't like errors. Hope you guys like this one!**


	7. Cinnamon roll (07-18 01:58:08)

Flynn and his friends went to favorite truck stop to meet their upperclassmen Maverick. Flynn works part-time in this truck stop as an employee along with his other friends. Maverick on the other hand was a Student Council Vice President.

"Took you guys long enough." Maverick said.

"Nah we're not that long are we?" Price said.

Maverick rolled his eyes and gestured Flynn and the others inside the garage.

"So we discuss back to the council about the events in the festival so maybe we can light things up." Maverick said while leading them to the warehouse. "I just got the idea of making some rocket fireworks! That will sure light up the night!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? That's sounds dangerous." Evan asks

"Trust me! People will love it!" he said. He looks at Flynn and grins "Hey Flynn! Call the squad!" Maverick commanded.

A couple of minutes later Flynn's other friends arrive. With the amount of man power they have, they make things quite faster. After 4 hours of working, they manage to make at least 15 remote control rockets. Maverick arrives and announces something.

"Good news everyone! I manage to get the permission of the student council president! We have the green light to light up those rockets...for the festival!" he said with pride while raising his fist. Everyone in the room remains silent. "What the-CHEER YOU BASTARDS!" he exclaimed. Everyone releases a boring cheer. "That's better!" he said and goes to inspect every rocket.

"That's sums up everything." Evan said wiping his hands as they leave the truck stop.

Suddenly he receives a text message and decided to stop near the seaside to view it. The text was from Sayori.

" _Hey Flynn! I hope I'm not disturbing anything but do you mind if you help me on something in the house? That will be appreciated!_ " the text says. Flynn replied to her message with yes and rides to her house. He soon arrived at her gate where she was waiting.

"Hi Flynn! Glad you made it!" Sayori said who happily greets him.

"Yes I did. Now what's the skinny?" Flynn asked.

Sayori happy face turn into a worried one. "I kind off messed up a little and maybe you can help me with...the cookies."

"Uhm okay? What happened?" Flynn asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uhmm...can we talk about it inside?" Sayori said with her fingers pointed at each other. Flynn nods and the two went inside her house to the kitchen. Flynn was horrid at the sight in front of him. Out of the 50 cookies they made...30 of them were burned.

"H-How did this happened?" Flynn asked.

"It's a story that I don't want Natsuki to know." she said putting two of her fingers together. "You see..."

 _Flashback_

"Okay that's the last batch Sayori! You know what to do right?" Natsuki asked.

"Yep! I know what to do!" Sayori enthusiastically replied.

"Alright! Well I gotta go now! My father doesn't want me to come home late. I'll pick them up tomorrow morning. Bye!" Natsuki said as she leaves. Sayori guides her to the door and waves Natsuki goodbye. As she goes back to the kitchen, she saw her favorite TV show on and was delighted at it. She happily watches to her hearts content, not knowing of the consequences.

 _End of flashback_

"...and that's what happened. Ehehe" she said smiling nervously.

"You meaning to say that you chose to watch that stupid romance show which is full of cliches and is popular for some reason!?" Flynn asked. "That's utterly irresponsible..."

"Uwaaah! S-Stop shaming me!" Sayori cries. "Please help me! I don't know what to do!" she pleads while grabbing Flynn by the collar and shaking him hysterically.

Flynn grabs both of her hands urging her to stop. "Alright, Alright! I'll help you save the day!"

"*sniffs* T-Thank you, *sniffs* Flynn." Sayori said with a few tears on her eyes.

"Sure just don't cry. Sheesh." she said handing her a tissue. He looks around the kitchen and turns to Sayori. "Do you still have some of the ingredients?"

"Yes! It's in the counter!" Sayori said with a hint of hope.

"Then let's get cracking! We have a major problem to upstage!" Flynn said and puts on a apron.

The two went on with their task in making 30 cookies. On the bright side, they were just cookies not cupcakes. Flynn doesn't actually know how to make cupcakes.

"Alright, let's see if I remember this correctly." Flynn said as he grabs the flour and bowl.

"Uhm. What do you mean?" Sayori asked.

"Well my sister thought me a little bit about baking..." Flynn said as he reads the cookbook. "...but still my baking knowledge doesn't match Natsuki's." Flynn stated.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Sayori asked.

"Well, let's start by making a dough." he said. "Crack open some eggs Sayori."

"Okay."

Sayori cracks 5 eggs in a bowl. Flynn then puts the right amount of flour in the bowl. He then grabs the mixer and starts to mix the two ingredients. Sayori watched as the flour and eggs become one.

"Alrighty, looks good." Flynn said. "Sayori, pour some milk in it."

Sayori did what she was told. While she's at it, she accidentally filled the whole bowl. "Ah!" She exclaimed.

The milk overflows to the floor. Flynn noticed it and quickly grab the milk box. The milk spilled over the floor and they both slip to the floor.

"Ouch." Flynn mutters. "You okay Sayo-" Flynn was cut off by the sight of Sayori drench in milk with the milk box on her head.

"S-Sorry Flynn!" she apologizes and takes off the box on her head with a humiliated face.

"Ah! It's okay! Please wash yourself I'll handle this mess." said until he noticed her hand on her head. "Sayori, may I see?" he asked.

"Ah! W-What?" Sayori asked with a hint of pain.

"Your head." Flynn replied and walks closer to her.

"It's nothing silly! No need to worry!" Sayori said with a quick smile and takes off her hands on her head and reveals a bruise. "Awwy!"

"Damn. That will still hurt. Go wash yourself and I'll treat it." Flynn said with a worried face and tune.

"You don't have to-ack!" Sayori protests but the pain holds her.

"Hmm. Just go Sayori." Flynn said to her. Without any more protest, Sayori did what she was told and take a shower. While she's at it. Flynn manages to finish the 40 cookies and puts them in the oven. He soon here's the bathroom doors open and one of the room's door open and close.

*20 minutes later*

"Hmm. That's odd. Sayori sure is taking her time." he said to himself. Eventually he heard a loud thud upstairs. "What the hell?" he said and went to the stairs. "Sayori! You okay?" he called but there's no answer. A minute passed and still there's no answer after 3 to 5 repeating calls. Flynn decided to take action and went to her room. "This is odd and violating at the same time." Flynn said as he reaches the door of Sayori's room. He finds her on the floor. "Ah hell no!" Flynn said rushing to her aid. "Sayori! Stay with me!" he chanted and starts shaking her.

Sayori slowly lifts her head up and responds. "Uhm. Flynn?" she croaked.

Flynn goes closer to her. "Y-Yeah? I'm here." he replied.

Sayori looks at him and screamed. "Uwaah! It hurts so much that I can't move!" Sayori holds her head and looks down.

Flynn snickered a bit at her reaction which is kind of cute. "Geez Sayori! How hard did you hit your head? Your forehead is bleeding big time!" Flynn said as he lifts Sayori up. "Let's get ya downstairs." The pair went to the kitchen. Sayori sat on the dinning table. In front of her, are the small cuts of cookie dough well placed in a tray. "That's 40, Sayo." Flynn said as he grabs an ice pack and a clean cloth. Flynn started to wipe the blood off on her forehead with a little help of the alcohol in the cloth.

"Awwy! It stings!" Sayori cries.

"Well you have to endure it, Sayo!" Flynn said and puts the ice pack on her head. He then decided to wrap the ice pack around her chin to her head with the help of bandages. The ice pack is small enough for the bruise on her head. "Still when I asked you to clean yourself, I didn't expect the blood will flowing. Sayori remained silent at his statement. "You okay?" Flynn asked in a worried tone.

Sayori looked at him and spoke up. "Flynn, do you think I did wrong here?"

"What? The milk incident? No!" Flynn replied as he keeps treating her.

"Ehh! Be honest!" Sayori protests.

"Well you did but you didn't." Flynn replied.

Sayori raises an eyebrow. "W-What?"

"Well the fact that you did that unintentionally proves that you didn't do anything wrong." Flynn stated.

"I-I see." Sayori said and looks down.

"You wanted to help right?" Flynn asked.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah I want to help!" Sayori replied with ease and stands up.

"Then what are you frowning for? Everything is still golden!" Flynn replied.

"It's just that I thought I was only...slowing you down." Sayori's cheer goes down after saying those words.

"What are you saying? It's just an accident! So don't be a downer! It takes all colors to make a rainbow!" Flynn cheered. "Except black. There's no black in a rainbow."

Sayori finally releases her signature smile. "Hehehe silly!"

"Alright, let's get this done. Let's puts some chocolate chips in it." Flynn said.

"Yey! Chocolates!" she said and looks at the bag of chocolate chips.

"Don't even think about it." Flynn replied.

In the end of the day, Sayori and Flynn made the 40 replacements of the burned cookies. despite Sayori's shenanigans in attempting to eat the chocolate chips. Tomorrow is the festival day, they have to be ready cause it's the day they all be looking forward to.


	8. Healing

***Monday is Festival Day***

Yuri wakes up by the sound of her alarm clock. She blindly hits the snooze button and slowly opens her eyes, staring blankly in the ceiling, she turns to her side and sees the comic Flynn lend her last time. She smiles and gets out of her bed. She went to the bathroom and looks in the mirror, she stared their for a minute then she took of her night garments. She looks at the mirror again, seeing how she really was, she sighs and goes to the bathtub. She finishes and went to her room and wears her school uniform. Her hair was wrap around a towel. She looks in the mirror of her dresser, she takes off the the towel on her head revealing her slightly, wet, long, purple hair. She looks at at the picture of her mother and her and smiles. "We do really look alike aren't we?" she thought. She fixes her hair and puts on her hair clips. She looks at her one of the compartments of her dresser. She decides to open in but suddenly her phone rings. Yuri jolted and grabs her phone. She opened her phone to view the message;

 _"Hey Yuri! Today is the day! I got the banner and I'm on my way to the school now. Classes will cut-off at 12 so we'll have time to prepare the decorations for the club. See ya there!"_

Yuri sighed and grab her bag and left her room. While walking downstairs she's holding on to her left forearm, clutching it tightly. She saw her mother pouring tea in a cup at the table. Her mother noticed her and smiles.

"Hey sweetie, come join us!" her mother called. Yuri happily nods and put her bag down next to the essence diffuser that she will bring for the club. She sits next to her mother. "How did you sleep?" her mother asked.

"I slept just fine, mom." Yuri replied and smiled.

"Hmm, that's good to know. Why don't you drink this before you leave." her mother said and reaches her a tea cup.

Yuri felt the warm of the tea in her face as she raises the cup for a sip. "Mmm." she mutters as she takes a sip.

"You like it? Took me some time learning to brew that." her mother said.

"Yes mom, I loved it." Yuri happily replies. "Where's dad?" she asked.

"He already left." her mother replied.

Yuri nods and finishes her tea. She grabs a wheat bread and kisses her mother goodbye.

At the classroom*

When Yuri reaches her classes, most of the teachers didn't attend so Yuri will take that time to read her book. During her final class, Yuri was sitting on her desk, quietly reading one of her favorite books. While she's at it, a few girls starts glaring and gossiping at her.

"Ugh. Look, it's weirdo Yuri and her nose on a book again." Girl 1 said.

"I bet she's reading some slasher novel again." Girl 2 added.

Yuri tries to ignore the two behind her but that didn't stop her from hearing them.

"Maybe one day she'll snap and carves us all!" Girl 1 said.

"I heard she practices on herself!" Girl 2 added. The two girls laugh which cause some attention from other students. That is something Yuri feared most.

Yuri felt tears in her eyes as she continues to read on.

 _"...and the handsome knight swept the maiden on his horse, looked deep into her eyes and tells her she'll never be alone again."_ she reads. Yuri sighs and a tear drops into the page. "If only..." she thought.

The two girls continue to laugh while the other snickers. Suddenly a voice was heard in the teachers desk. "Quiet!" the students suddenly look at the front revealing Maverick and his friends who looked disgusted at their classmates. Yuri felt her tears disappear as Maverick starts walking to the girls next to her.

"You two have some guts talking shit face-to-face huh?" he said and turns to Yuri. "Well at least she appreciates something that we should be appreciating. Besides, so what if she's reading something like that? At least she has a very keen I.Q unlike you maggots who are all toxic to someone who didn't do anything wrong!" Maverick stated.

"D-Did you just call us "maggots"!" Girl 1 said.

"Yeah. Yes I did." Maverick replied with a sadistic grin.

"Wha-! You are going way too far, Maverick!" she shoots.

"Oh did I? Said someone who tells her that she'll cut us all up? Did you just assume that she'll be a murderer?" Maverick said. "That's a little harsh don't you think?" he added.

"I-uh." she tries to find the right words. "Ugh! W-Well at least I'm not some guy who still watches cartoons with his friends like some boring loser!" she shouted.

"Oh really? What's wrong with liking classic Transformers cartoon? Well you look like someone who is "sixteen and pregnant"! Hahahaha!" Maverick said. This makes his friends to laugh at his statement. "And more importantly, you look like the type of girl who fantasizes a lot when it comes to boys who know nothing but fucking and screwing around! You know someday your toll will come!" Maverick continues. The other students started giggling and turns into laughter. "Hope that will change for you. Read a book and get a hobby. That's my advice." Maverick ended. The girl just quietly sits down on her chair. Yuri couldn't believe what just happen. She only Maverick as the class President and the Student Council Vice President. She soon hears some students behind her.

"Damn, Maverick really knows to put a show." one of the students said.

"Yeah, he's the reason I start watching cartoon classics to be honest." another student said.

"Well I heard that Bradley don't even dare crossing paths with him and his crew."

"Did you know that some students call them "Megatron and the decepticons"? one of the students added.

They soon started giggling. Yuri quietly giggles as well. Maverick turns to her.

"Hey Yuri! Flynn was waiting for you at your club for the decorations." he said.

"Oh r-right!" she said and packs up her things. She soon finds Flynn with Sayori carrying some trays.

"...so that's why you never tell Natsuki what happened with the cookies." Flynn said to Sayori. Sayori giggles at his statement. They notice Yuri coming at them.

"Hey Yuri!" Sayori happily greets. Flynn only smiles at her and they went inside at the club room.

 ***At the Club room***

"Hey guys! Hope you're all settled for today! We've been working hard on this so let's give our best!" Monika said to her members in the club room. Everyone cheered for the ounce of motivation they received from the club president.

"Oh Monika hope your ready for the rocket night!" Flynn said.

"Rocket night? That thing that the council approved for tonight?"

"Yeah! Me and my buddies made some remote controlled rockets that leaves some colorful traces while we move them around!"

"Wow! That's sounds really cool!" Sayori said. "I can't wait for it!"

"Well you better not missed it!" Flynn said as he packs up his stuff and gets ready for the poem reciting. "Well I hope you reach at least one member Monika."

"We sure can." Monika replied sweetly.

Flynn was about to leave but suddenly Monika puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Flynn. I've been meaning to ask you something." Monika said. Flynn faces her.

"Oh what is it?"

"I've been thinking. Do you want to be an official member...of the club?"

"Ha! Thought you never ask! I was suppose to tell you guys that after this!"

"R-Really!"

"Yeah!"

"Then it's official! Welcome to the literature club!"

"Thank you. President Monika!"

Monika and Flynn smilled at each other. Flynn then made his way to Neon and the others.

"Yo! When is the fireworks again?"

"Well that will be tonight. Here's the controller for the rockets! Remember, you have to guide them in the air because once they were in the sky you can drag them leaving colorful flares! Like a jet in the sky!"

"That's cool! Can't wait!"

"Me too! Here's the walkie talkie! Keep it safe! 10-4 good buddy!"

Flynn receives the remote control for the rockets and walkie talkie and then goes to the club room for the poem presentation. He saw Natsuki and Sayori putting the cupcakes in a nice clothed table. Monika peeps at the door and looked at her club members.

"Guys! The students are here outside get ready!" she said

Everyone goes to the front row with their poems at hand. The students soon entered at the room. Natsuki greeted them and offers them some cupcakes and cookies. Monika goes to the front. She was surprise that Maverick and the Student Council President, Edwin was there along with the other council members. Monika has a history with the council for helping them at some events when she was in the debate club. She then clears her throat and faces the crowd.

"Good afternoon everyone! My name is Monika Greenleaf! Welcome to my literature club! We hope you appreciate our performance today!" she greeted. The crowd claps at her. Everyone knows that Monika was the star of the school. Her beauty, brains, charisma and athletic makes her like a goddess among them. Flynn watches her raises her paper and recites her poem titled "Crusade". Her words are elegant and it captivates everyone in the crowd. Her words are like the soothing wind in the clear forest. Flynn watches as the crowd are captivated at her words. Flynn saw Bradley there stunned and...drooling? Flynn simply turns at Monika gain and looks at her. Finally, Monika finishes and bows her head. She closes her eyes, exhales and opens her eyes. She smiles at the crowd and they all clap their hands.

"And now our next performer, Flynn Grimes!" she said. Flynn went on-stage and surprisingly the crowd was quiet. Flynn close his eyes and inhales then exhales. He opens his eyes and starts to perform his poem called 'Book". He recites the poem with a struggle not to stutter. Suddenly he hears a giggling from the crowd. He saw Bradley snickering with his goons, this made Flynn loose his composure which makes him stop reciting. Suddenly he hears a "psst" in the crowd. He saw Yuri smiling and gave him an encouraging look. Yuri nods at him and Flynn nods back. He continues to recite the poem. After reciting, he did what Monika did. Closes his eyes and breathe in and out. He exits the stage earning and applause from the crowd. Sayori and Natsuki's performance were simple despite their cheery and straight-forward attitudes. Lastly it was Yuri's turn to perform. She goes to the stage with her legs shaking. _"I-I can d-do this!"_ she thought and straightens herself. She recites her poem called "Barricade". Yuri's expression changes as she recites her poem. Her nervousness are completely suppressed. When she finished, her eyes land on Flynn who gave her a thumbs up as the crowd applause.

As they finished their performance, the five of the meet with each other down the stage.

"We did it!" They all chanted. While they were happily cheering, Yuri felt some pulled her arm from the crowd.


	9. Chaos

Yuri was pull out by same two girls to the restroom and locked it. The one holding her throws her to the wall hitting her back. Yuri whimpers and reaches her hands to her back. The two girls glared at her.

"Oh? Did that hurt? That's what you get for being top-heavy!" one of the girls said.

"Yeah!" the other girl said. "It was your fault! If you weren't being such an attention seeker, Maverick wouldn't have cut on me!" she said and slaps Yuri in the face. Yuri fall to the ground holding her right cheek weeping.

Yuri looks up to the two girls and spoke up. "I-it wasn't my fault, Sarah! Y-you two were the one s-started it! Maverick was just t-there to help me." she said in the verge of crying.

This only angers the two. The girl who's name is Sarah lifts up Yuri by the collar and hits her face. "A-are you really full of yourself? Just because you recite some stupid poem and win other people's attention?"

"Flynn..." she mutters.

Meanwhile, Flynn was outside the club room looking for Yuri. He heard some rambling in the near the female's restroom. He approach the girls and they looked worry then impatient. He asked one of the girls named Kathy. Kathy was one of the people who consider Flynn as a new person and that's the reason why Flynn has the guts to approach her despite not being popular to girls. She is also the student council secretary.

"Hey Kathy, what's going on?" Flynn asked. Kathy looks at him and spoke in a worried tone.

"Well someone locked the door and we heard these shouting and weeping noises." she replied. "We've been knocking and calling but no one answers." she added.

Flynn looked at the door and turns to the girls. "This maybe a bad move for you but if you want this to end I have to do this." he said. The girls looked at him questioningly.

Inside the restroom*

Yuri was on the ground crying with both of her hands on her face.

"Alright!" Sarah said as she grabs her by the hair. "Time to put you to your place." she said as she reaches to her pocket revealing a pocket knife. "You like this don't you?" she said as the other girl grabs Yuri's right wrist and she lines the blade to her forearms she lines Yuri tries to loosen her grip but to no use.

Before they can even accomplish, the door suddenly bust open. The two girls looked in shock and Sarah let's go of Yuri who also slowly looked at the door. Yuri sees Flynn with the other girls who turns their eyes on her.

"Yuri?" Flynn mutters. Yuri looks at him and suddenly Yuri runs out of the restroom and passes Flynn and the others. Kathy pats Flynn in the shoulder. "You better go after her." she said and turns to the two girls. "I'll handle this." Flynn acknowledges and went after Yuri.

Yuri was on the school's rooftop weeping. Her weeping stops as she looks in the sky. Her feelings were to much to handle and she knows what she must do. As tears keep flowing in her eyes she notice blood flowing on her forehead. It must the time she hit her head on the wall when Sarah slams her. As she touches the wound, it leaves a stinging sensation. The presence of pain leaves her...craving for more.

Flynn on the other hand, was on the stairs no idea where to go. Luckily he saw a source of light on the top floor which he assumes where Yuri went. As he went upstairs to the rooftop, he saw Yuri sitting in the corner.

"Yuri!" he called. Yuri stops herself and turns to the voice calling her.

"F-Flynn?" she mutters.

Flynn approaches her with worried look on his face.

"Flynn, what a-are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you of course." he replied. "Mind if I sit with you?" he asked. Yuri nods and scooches over providing him space to sit.

Flynn sits next to her and notice a small amount of blood on her forehead.

"What the hell happened to you, Yuri!" he exclaimed.

"I-I uh-Don't worry about it! It's not that much!" she said looking away.

"Well even if it's a small amount of blood it's still blood!" he stated. He reaches to her backpack and pulls out a bandage, cottons and alcohol. "The presence of blood is still serious." he added. He taps Yuri on the shoulder with the medical supply on the other hand. "Hey Yuri, face me will ya?" he asked in a friendly tone. Yuri slowly turns her head to him and looks at him in confusion. "May I?" Flynn asked as he shows her the medical supplies. She nods as he starts applying alcohol on the cotton. "This might sting, Yuri." he said. Yuri simply nods. He begins to apply the cotton on her forehead, to his surprise she didn't even flinch.

"Well it's not too serious but those bitches still gonna have some explaining to do." he said. Yuri just looks at him still frowning. Finally he finds a way to cheer her up.

"You know, your poem has something that I like." he said. Finally Yuri faces him with curiosity.

"H-huh? W-what is it?" she asked.

"Well it's like having someone who isn't much of a hero but is still trying his or her best in saving someone, am I right?"

"Well yes." she said. "There's more than that actually." she added. She slowly forms a small smile.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked.

"Well Flynn, the thing is that "someone" is willing is consider to be "another guy". He's someone who is considered disposable by others but he's actually meant for something big. He does a big part in society but everyone just ignores that fact. That's how barricades are." she stated. Her knowledge did amused Flynn and he smiled as she share her thoughts. "It was really-oh? S-sorry! I couldn't control myself." she said looking away from Flynn again. Flynn sighs as he finish cleaning the wound.

"Well no matter how much you ramble, your ideas always intrigued me." Flynn said.

Yuri slowly turns her head to him."Y-you do?" she asked.

"Yep!" he said. Yuri smiled. She then felt soft on her head. She looks at Flynn who was combing her hair with his hands. She didn't noticed that her hair is ruined. "Still sad on what they did to you, Yuri." he said. Yuri can only look at Flynn and savors the moment.

"Alright! Good as new!" he said smiling. Yuri jolted and was a little sad that it ended. "Yuri get up! I want you to see something! Flynn said. Yuri stands up and follows him. They went to the part of the rooftop where they can see the whole school grounds filled with tents and colorful lights.

"What's going on, Flynn?" she asked.

"It's rocket night! That's what's going on." he replied as he grabs the remote control and the walkie talkie. "I'm in position, Maverick!" he said.

A static voice replied. "Copy that. Proceed."

Flynn then switch on the customized controller and initiates a countdown. "3...2...1...BLAST OFF!" he pushes the button and a rocket coming from the west of their position. The rocket in the air starts emitting colorful sparks leaving everyone on the ground astonished. Flynn starts controlling it and it responds by changing direction. Yuri was surprised at the sight of it.

"Wow! Flynn I never thought it will be like this. It's amazing!" she said looking at the rocket. Flynn smiles at her compliment.

On the ground*

"I'm amaze by your craftsmanship, Price! I can't see any of the nail heads!" Maverick said looking at the rocket which is releasing a colorful trail in the air.

"Why thank you Maverick! I've save a lot of money by not using nails!" Price replied also looking at the rocket.

Maverick turned to him with a questioning look. "Uhm...okay? How are the these rockets being held together?"

Price turned to him with a smile. "Well with the money I've save, I use malleable aluminum and what was left I bought duct tape and staples!"

"You build these remote controlled rockets out of duct tape, staples and malleable aluminum?" Maverick said looking grabbing on of the rockets, analyzing it. "...which appeared you have...painted?"

"I though you can see it?" Price reasoned.

"Well that's useless! You know we're using water fuel and firecracker powder!" he said furiously. "And this paint is flammable! That will be detention for us!" Maverick exclaimed. "...at least the one in the air seems fine. What else gonna go wrong? Not like it will burst into flames or something." he said in reassurance.

Just were things were fine, the rocket in the air that Flynn was controlling burst into flames. Maverick watch in horror as the rocket was about to hit the tents.

"Oh for the love of-! Flynn!" he shouted grabbing the walkie talkie. Flynn replied to his call

"static I know! Doing my best here!" Flynn replied via radio.

At the school grounds, everyone seems to be happy thinking that it was part of the show. They watch as the first rocket burst into flames.

Price steps in holding a fire extinguisher. "I'll save the day!" he said running to the school grounds.

"No you fool! Don't run in here!" Maverick shouted at him.

Accidentally, he hit one of the rockets while running causing them to fire into each other. The other rockets starts gliding to the ground. Some of the rockets were in the air.

"Oopsie doodle." Price mutters. One of the rockets hit him in the chest which knocks him back to a tree. "Bleeeeaaahhhggg!" he cries. Good thing the rockets were light otherwise it could have went through him.

"Your pathetic shenanigans are gonna get us all killed!" Maverick said as he extinguish the flame on the rocket that hit Price. He turned to his friends and shouted. "Everyone! Grab a remote control to put these things in the air! The rest of you, grab some fire extinguishers and get to the school grounds! Price! You too!" he commanded. Price rush in with the others.

Meanwhile in the rooftop*

"F-Flynn? Is everything a-alright?" Yuri asked.

Flynn can only looked at her.

 **And that's C9! Here's a trivia: I based Kathy on the Youtuber Kathy-chan who is one of my favorite voice for Yuri in one of her videos and Doki-Doki Forever XD.** **My other favorite voices for Yuri is CielVA and Evil Annie.**


	10. Comfort

"F-Flynn! Do something!" Yuri pleaded.

"I can't! I'm losing control! And damn it these guys!" Flynn cursed.

Maverick contacts him in the radio. "*static* Flynn! Can you detonate that thing or something?" he asked.

Flynn immediately replies. "I can't control it, Maverick! There's no such option!" he said. "And most of these buttons are just painted on!"

"Ah crap..." Maverick said.

"Flynn, there's must be way!" Yuri said with worried eyes.

"To be honest, This is game over." Flynn calmly replied as he furiously moves the joystick. "Well Yuri, looks like my time in the literature is short-lived. It's nice meeting you guys." he said still desperately using the joystick.

"W-what are you s-saying F-Flynn?" Yuri asked.

"Well as you can see the rocket is about to hit one of the tents. What's worst is it's covered in flames." he said not breaking a look on the rocket.

"F-Flynn! At least do something! You can't give up now!" Yuri shouted shaking Flynn by the shoulder causing him to drop the remote. "It's no use it's- *BOOM!*" Flynn was cut off by the sound of ALL the rockets in the air all burst into flames. "Oh that doesn't sound good."

"Oh my goodness!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Well Yuri, we all know what's gonna go down after this. Even tho those morons put down those flames, the teachers were all here even the principal. We're screwed. Looks like my dream as a Green Beret will have to wait." Flynn said hysterically smilling at Yuri.

Yuri looked at him with fury and went up to him. "So that's it?! You're just gonna let this thing bring you down? Don't give me that reason, Flynn! You always wanted to change for yourself right?!" she stated

"Uhm...y-yeah."

"Then grab that remote and fly it somewhere else!"

"Okay..." he complied and grabs the remote. He grabs the walkie-talkie and radios Maverick. "Hey Maverick! I don't why the hell did you fire those rockets all at once and I don't know how did they burst into flames but at least do something!"

"*static* I'm holding a damn remote with the others! Now we just need a safe place hit them on the ground!"

"Okay listen! They still think it's part of the show! Hit them in the rooftop but send some guys with fire extinguishers here!"

"*static* Got it! Good thinking!" Maverick replied. He contacted Price and his team. "Price! Get your dumb ass to the rooftop with the others! You're gonna use those fire extinguishers there!" Maverick said

"*static* Got it!" Price said.

They then proceed with the newfound plan and execute them. Flynn and the others were trying to buy time for Price and his team on going on the rooftop by maintaining the rockets in the air. Suddenly, some of the rockets began to lose control and was headed straight to Flynn and Yuri's location instead.

"Crap!" Flynn said and grabs the radio and Yuri's hand which caught her by surprise. "It's now or never, Maverick! Hit them now! They're losing control!" he called before running for cover with Yuri. "Lets go, Yuri! Here they come!" he said as 14 rockets were about to hit them.

The two run as fast as they could while the rockets hit the ground one by one. While desperately finding for cover, Yuri suddenly losses her balance they both fall to the ground. Flynn, who was trying to keep his cool decided to carry Yuri. This made Yuri grew more redder than the time Flynn grab her hand earlier. Flynn realize that due to all the panic and explosions he was running at wrong directions! Good thing is he saw a small table next to the fence of the rooftop which he immediately goes to.

"Yuri! Get in!" he said as he drop her down. Yuri nods and soon as she got under the table, she grabs Flynn's arm and pulls him under. The two however end up being on top of each other.

"This is...really tight." Yuri said shyly. Flynn and Yuri both looked away from each other both blushing furiously. Flynn decided to take a peak at Yuri's reaction. She's till looking away but she's all red and...smilling?

"Uhm...Yuri? You okay?" he asked.

"Oh! U-uhm...yeah!" she replied directly looking at Flynn.

"T-That's good to kno-Ahhh!" one of the rockets ricocheted from the ground hit Flynn in the side of his head." "Ah crap! It burns!" he cursed as explosions were around them.

"Flynn!" Yuri shouted and she immediately pulls him tighter to her body. Flynn felt the pain away as Yuri pulls him tighter with her arms around his back. He felt her shaking tremendously. The only thing he felt on him is blood flowing on his head from the rocket that scratch him. The only thing that he did was embrace the comfort both of them were sharing. The explosions finally stopped but it's the fire that they have to worry about.

"Hey Yuri." Flynn said. Yuri opened her eyes and realized the whole thing. "You kind of taking this to the next level ya know?" he said.

"Oh my! S-Sorry!" Yuri said.

Before the fire can even get worse, a kick from the door was heard.

"Extinguish ze flame!" Price shouted and began spraying the fire extinguisher along with the others.

They were so busy putting out the flames that they didn't even notice Flynn and Yuri on top of each other. They took this chance to go in a sitting position. Despite their tall figure they hit their heads under the table. Finally, the fire was extinguish and the group didn't notice that Ms. Baker and some of the school staff was right behind them. She clears her throat to grab their attention.

At this moment, Price knew he shouldn't have been cheap on the rockets. "Oh hey...Mrs. Baker!"

"Care to explain Mr. Redfield?" she said.

"I uh..." he said.

"My office." the last thing Price heard from her.

(Timeskip)

Flynn and Yuri were in the clinic holding icepacks on their heads. The two sitting next to each other not saying a word. Finallyy, Yuri spoke up.

"F-Flynn, about that time in the roof. I-uh..." Yuri tries to find the right words but was cut off by Flynn.

"About the time you pulled me under the table? Yeah it's cool." he said.

"W-well...that's...I...uh true." she stutters still feeling embarrassed. "I actually mean about...y-yelling at you."

"Oh. That's okay too, Yuri. You did the logical thing." he said smilling at her.

"I didn't mean pulling you under the table too." she said looking away and feeling ashamed.

"Wishitwaslonger." he mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The door opens revealing Maverick and Neon.

"How are you two?" Maverick asked.

"Well apart from a concussion and resentitement from all of you for leaving me on that roof to die, yeah I'll live." he said in a joking manner.

"Heh, at least you're still talking." Maverick said and turns to Yuri. "Hey Yuri, looks like Sarah and Trish are gonna taste some suspension for awhile."

"Oh! I-I see." she said looking down.

"With that being said, I think I have to take responsibility on what happened back there." he said.

"How did that happened?" Flynn asks.

"That dumb Price inaccurately sabotage on what seems to be the faithful day of our lives by using cheap products!" Maverick stated.

"I don't think that's the case." Neon said. Flynn and Maverick turns to him. "He actually did that on purpose cause he always thinks highly of himself and aluminum." he said in a straight face."

"Are you for real?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah. Try asking him yourselves."

Flynn turns to Yuri who is still looking down. "Hey Yuri." he called.

"Oh! Ah y-yes?" She said.

"Let's go celebrate the festival. Might be well than just sit here. That cool?"

"S-sure Flynn."

The rest of the day was spend with Flynn and Yuri joining Monika and the others. Meanwhile, since Maverick was a kind leader, he ended up cleaning Price's mess and tell them that it will not happen again.

"You prick." Maverick mutters at Price who was grinning nervously.

"That was a blast!" Sayori shouted gleefully after they finish cleaning the clubroom.

"Sure was!" Natsuki added. "Honestly, I never thought that I'll be able to share something too personal." she added.

"I'm so proud of you all!" Monika said surprisingly hugging the two of them. Sayori giggled and Natsuki does the pouty tsundere face but was blushing. She release the hug and looks around and sees Flynn and Yuri finished putting the boxes on the closet. She notice both of them smilling at each other.

 **Double update incoming!!!**


	11. Rain

Monika looked at Flynn and Yuri who are happily conversing while they pick up the boxes and put them in the shelf.

"They seem to be...close" she said.

"Beats me." Natsuki said. "Since Flynn joined, Yuri seems happy. I'm glad that Flynn was there for her." she said smiling. "And about that time with Sarah." she said in an angry tone.

"Eheh. Calm down, Natsuki! it's all good now." Sayori said.

Yuri and Flynn returned to the group and to end the meeting Monika expresses how happy she was and can't wait to find the result for new members.

"Alright! To end this meeting, here's Monika's writing tip of the day: In writting a poem, make sure you do it with all your heart and emotions. It may come out into something you wouldn't expect and you will forever cherish it!"

"Hmm. How inspiring." Flynn said.

"Sure is!" she replied. Monika turned to Sayori and Natsuki. "You guys ready?" she asked.

"Sure we are Moni!" Sayori said.

"You bet! Now let's hurry up and get those premium chocolates!" Natsuki said with cheer.

Monika turned to me and Yuri. "How about you two?"

"M-my parents want me home early t-today because we're having dinner together. S-sorry Monika." Yuri said with a frown.

"Don't be sorry Yuri! We're just going to buy chocolates and things we need for the club and probably have dinner there as well. How about you Flynn?"

"I like to go but I have a to fix my bike. Sorry guys." I replied

"It's fine Flynn! We thought that maybe if you're available you can tag along! Well guess it's just the three of us. Let's go girls!"

They all left the room and went on their way. The Yuri and Flynn decided to go home together.

"Let's go Yuri." Flynn said. Yuri smiles and nods.

While they were walking in the streets, small droplets of water pours from the sky.

"Oh my!" Yuri said.

She reaches to her to find her umbrella.

"Oh no! I think I forgot my umbrella home. I-I didn't know it will rain!" she said.

"Don't worry Yuri I got your six." Flynn said as I open my umbrella. She immediately nudges at his side to avoid getting wet as the rain starts to pour more heavier. "Hmm. Somehow I never saw this coming." Flynn said.

Yuri looks at him. "You think?" she said. Flynn looks at her with a questioning look. "I-I'm sorry." she said as she tries to hide her face.

"For what?" he asked. She tries to say something but Flynn decided to let it go despite knowing her to be apologetic. "Very well, let's go."

As they arrived at Yuri's house, the rain just keeps pouring. Luckily her mother was there.

"Yuri! Oh thank goodness you're here!" her mother said as she reaches for her daughter.

"H-hey mom!" Yuri said as she kisses her mother on her cheeks.

Her mother soon notices Flynn. "Oh you must be her friend!" she said.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Thank you for walking her home. I didn't know that she forgot her umbrella." she said smiling.

"Flynn, the rain is too much for you if you go on. Maybe you c-can stay for awhile?"

"Ah yes, please come in child." her mother said. Flynn simply went inside her house. Inside, he put his umbrella in their rack and put dow his bag near the sofa and sit there. He saw Yuri went upstairs. Her mother closes the door and looks at him. "Maybe you can stay here and have dinner with us.

"Uhm. No it's...fine...ma'am. I think I'll just have dinner at home. The rain isn't going to be around." Flynn replied with every ounce of politeness.

"No need to be shy. It's kind of rare for Yuri to have friends in this household." she said and went to the kitchen.

"Yuri's mother sure looks a lot like her except she wears glasses and has a bluish hair." he thought

Yuri soon arrives at the living room wearing a purple jumper and black tights which is kind of cute. She sits next to Flynn.

"I hope you're making yourself comfortable, Flynn." she said.

"I'm good, Yuri." he replied. "Your mother is so nice. You look a lot like her you know." he added.

"E-Eh? W-What do you mean?"

"Well she had the same hair length and...uhm...facial features. In other words, you kind of inherited her beauty."

"D-Don't say that..." Yuri said looking away. Flynn smiled at her cute reaction and look down.

"Is there a p-problem, Flynn?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, It's just my motorcycle. I'm suppose to fix it. It's kind of a test of responsibility." he said with a sigh. "But it's not like I don't want to stay here." Flynn defended.

"S-sorry! I shouldn't let you come home with me!" she apologize.

"Hey it's okay, Yuri. I have a book with me to crack some time while I wait for the rain to slow down."

"Y-you brought a book?"

"Yep! Wanna read with me after we eat?"

"S-sure!"

"Okay. Let me just call my mom." Flynn said and grab his phone.

He went outside to call his mom and told her that he'll be coming home late due to the heavy rain. She agrees and only hope that he gets home as soon as possible. Of course he told her where he was.

Flynn went back inside only to see Yuri gesturing me to go to the dinning area.

"F-Flynn, you can sit here n-next to me." Yuri said patting the chair next to her. Flynn take a sit next to her.

That's when he saw her father. Her father has that fancy mustache which is kind of funny on how curly it is. He looked at Flynn and smiled.

"You must be a friend of Yuri. The name is Mason, please to meet you." he said reaching his hand for him to shake it.

"Ah my name is Flynn! Pleasure to meet you sir!" he said shaking his hand with both hands like he was hired by some big time company. Yuri's mother goes to the table and places the roasted chicken.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself earlier, Flynn. My name is Elyssa." she said sitting down.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." he said again with the same weird handshake. During the time they ate, Flynn and Yuri barely talk but keep catching glances at each other and turn away. Well unlike Yuri, he was not red as her. Her parents notice this and looks at each other. Her father finally speaks up.

"So Flynn, where do you live?" be asked.

"Uhm just across town sir. At Aurora Gate's ville."

"Ah I see. Good neighborhood?"

"Well it's fine but there had been attempt robberies there so the whole place was filled with cops sometimes."

"Well Yuri told us that your mom is a cop correct?"

"Yes she is." Flynn said and takes a bite on his food. "This turkey and burger patties are really good, Mrs. Elyssa!" I said.

"I'm glad you like it! We never actually get any guest for dinner." her mother happily replied.

"Then it pleases me to be the first." he replied.

"So what classes are you two together?" her father asked.

"Well, we're together at Science and English." Flynn replied. "We're also club mates at the literature club." I replied.

"Hmm. Well it appears that you and my daughter have the same taste in books, yes?" her mother asked.

"Oh yeah, but she's actually the one who introduce me to books." he replied nervously. Yuri blush at Flynn's statement and smiled but kept silent the whole time. Suddenly she spoke up.

"Well Flynn h-here also taught me more about p-poetry." she said looking at her parents.

"Well it pleases me that you have someone to inspire you on something you adore." her father said.

They ate and talk the whole time. The whole thing was heartfelt even for Yuri. Knowing that one of her friends are being complimented by her parents. As they done eating. The two went to the living room. The rain is still heavy. Her parents went upstairs to sleep leaving Yuri and Flynn.

"H-Hey Flynn!" Yuri called. "C-Classes are suspended tomorrow due to the rain."

"Well that sucks." he said. "Well maybe I'll just wait here until the rain-"

"Y-You can sleep here!" she said

"Uhm. What?"

"M-My mother allowed you to sleep here." she said while looking away and fiddling with her hair.

"That's...thoughtful of them." he said. "Do you want to read?" he said reaching the book in his bag.

"That will be just fine. Let me get some pillows and a duvet for you to use." she said.

"Sure I'll text my mom while you're at it." he said. Yuri went to her room while he took his phone and texted his mom. Yuri soon returned with a duvet and 2 pillows.

"Why did you bring 2 pillows, Yuri?" I asked.

"W-Well, in case you sleep with a-another pillow for you to...hug."

"Okay, shall we get started?"

"S-Sure."

Flynn shows the book to Yuri. It has a computer monitor and a headset in the cover. In the back cover, it has an opened book.

"What i-is this b-book, Flynn?" she asked.

"It's called "the Forgotten One" and it's publisher is goes by the name Richard McNegi." he said as he puts the book on the table "It's on sell actually."

"W-what is it about?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Well it's about this guy who gets sucked into a game he used to play. In the game, there was a character he likes and adore. Meanwhile, that game is actually a horror game where the characters suffer from emotional and psychological factors. It's all on him if he chose to save everyone including the female character he loves."

Yuri looks in awe as Flynn explains the whole thing. "Then let's r-read it!" she said happily. "But can we...uhm huddle closer and u-use the duvet? It's kind of c-cold. She said looking away shyly.

Flynn kind of fazed on her request and agrees."Uhh. S-sure." Flynn said nervously. "But will her parents think of this?" he thought.

The two huddle closer that their shoulders were touching and started reading. Suddenly their heads bump into each other.

"Oh! S-sorry." Yuri said nervously.

"Oh! It's fine. Hehehe. I should be the one to apologize. I get little engage in the book!" Flynn said.

"W-well it is an engaging story." Yuri said. "You want to continue?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." Flynn said.

They continue to read as they were about to reach the part where the main character is alone in a room with the female protagonist. The scene starts to get a little tense as Flynn and Yuri's breathing goes heavy cause they were reading the part were the characters began to make out.

"They were about to..." Yuri said still following word by word.

"Yes they are." Flynn said doing the same.

As the two main characters plant their lips to each other. Yuri who is in trance on the scenery on the book planted her lips on Flynn's cheeks. Flynn suddenly stops reading.

"W-what!?" he said in full red.

"I-uh. Hu-Haaah! S-sor-!" Yuri stutters wildly not being able to say the right words.

 ** _Crazy night, hmm?_** **Negi! What do you think? :D**


	12. Cure

The rain pours and the thunder roars. Flashes of lightning had flickered in the living room. Flynn and Yuri just looks at each other with pure shock on both of their faces.

"Yuri, I-I uh..." Flynn stutters as he tries to find a normal response. Yuri looks away in embarrassment and hold on tight at her forearm.

"F-Flynn, I-It's not your f-fault." Yuri said. "I s-shouldn't get to absorb in the b-book." she added while shaking violently. Flynn was about to say something but was cut-off by Yuri. "I-It's getting late Flynn. Let's call it a night. I-I'll see you tomorrow morning." she said as she starts going to the stairs.

"Yuri, I just-" Flynn tries to reason but receives another word from her.

"Good night, Flynn." she said with her back turn."

Flynn was overly outmatched to her and decided to sadly let it go. "Yuri..." he mutters.

2 hours have passed, the night gets darker and the rain gets all too loud. Flynn was staring at the ceiling and couldn't sleep. He reaches for his phone and checks the time.

"9:30 PM" he reads. Flynn gets ups and off the couch. "I'm thirsty." he mutters. While on the way the kitchen, he passes the stairs and stops. He looks up in curiosity until he couldn't control himself and went upstairs with a blank expression. He reaches a room which he assumes to be Yuri's. It has an oak wood vibe on the door.

"Am I really doing this?" he asked himself. "No, this is too much. She'll hate me." he said and turns around to leave. Before he can even leave, he heard feminine heavy, labored breathing from within the room. He heard some muffled countdown with panting after every number. She's still awake! He looks around still don't know if he should check in. He doesn't even know if it was really her room. He couldn't help it. The fact that Yuri kissed him was too much for him to handle. He reach the limit of his own barrier.

"Whatever." he said to himself. "We all have to do something stupid and terrible for someone." he said with a weak grin. He gently turns the knob of the door and slowly opens it. The way he opens the door was so slow that it didn't even made a creak. As he looks around the room, he saw a shady figure kneeling on the bed with it's head down. He was right. This one is Yuri's room after seeing her bag near the door. Now he can tell that that shady figure is Yuri due to his vision being clear and getting used in the dark room but this scenario about the way she sits really scares him. Kneeling on the bed with her arm being somehow looks like being slash slowly with her right hand. This reminds Flynn a lot of a horror movie scene which the only option is to run. But he didn't, he just look there and watch for at least a minute.

Finally, he spoke up. "Y-Yuri?" he called.

Yuri stops whatever she was doing and froze. She slowly turns her head to the source of the voice.

"F-Flynn? I-Is that y-you?" she ask looking at the door. Flynn then reveals himself and walks near her bed. They both stared at each other which feels like a million years. Flynn was mortified at the sight of her holding a knife which it's blade is lined up on her left arm. For some people, they would just leave slowly but Flynn just stand there. This made Yuri slowly tear up knowing that someone who cares for her sees her the way she doesn't want him to see.

She spoke up. "F-Flynn, I-It's not what i-it looks like!" she said. Flynn turns around and closed the door and walks to her bedside.

"Yuri, calm down." he said. "May I sit?"

Yuri slowly nods. Flynn took a sit on her bed and faces her but Yuri looks away.

"Yuri, I already know." he said. Yuri looks at him with suprise but she immediately looks down.

"Then you know how c-crazy I am." she said who appears to be in a verge of crying.

"Well not really."

"H-Huh? W-why?"

"A crazy person can do more than that, Yuri." Flynn said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I-I uh. I don't know."

Yuri starts to weep. Flynn gets on her bed and sits beside her. He begins to wipe her tears.

"Yuri, look at me." he said sadly. "You're not the only one who's upset here." he begins to caress her long hair.

"W-Why do you care, F-Flynn?" she said while sobbing.

"Well, that's just what I am. Since I start changing my ways, I began to care for other people." he said to her as he extends his caressing to her head. "It's really sad, Yuri. You just made me feel something down there that I haven't felt before."

"T-That's w-was just an a-accident."

Flynn looks down. "Oh? I-I guest you don't actually mean it." he said sadly. He turns away from her, thinking of something to say but he felt a tug on his shoulder and looks at her.

"F-Flynn, the truth is...that I'm in love with...you." she said looking down with shades of redness on her cheeks. "I'm just afraid that you-"

"Wouldn't feel the same?" Flynn said cutting her words. Yuri looks at him and nods. "Yuri, if that's true then I would be a big jerk to reject you." he said. Yuri perks up and looks at him with tears in her eyes. Flynn sighs and looks at her straight in the eye.

"It's not pity but all those days that I spend with you are the days I've been really kept remembering cause they are something special to me." Flynn hugs his legs while sitting and looks up. "To be honest, you were the one who stands out from the rest of the girls in the club. Long purple hair, shinning eyes, silent but full of mysteries and a face that I can stare all day. Those were the things I could say something about you. Not to mention your voice...very soothing."

Yuri looks at him and blushes even more. A small but visible smile formed on her face. But her smile disappears when she looks at Flynn.

"P-please don't get the wrong idea, Flynn." she said. "I'm not c-crazy or suicidal."

"Go on, Yuri. I'm listening."

"W-Well the truth is every time I felt something good or bad, I couldn't maintain it. I n-need an outlet for my f-feelings." she said between sobs. The sight of Yuri crying while seeing her tormented arm is just enough for Flynn to shed some tears of his own.

"Yuri, I don't think you're crazy. You just need to let it all out, that's all." Flynn said and starts patting her head. "If you want to, I can help you."

"H-How? It's not going to be that easy." Yuri said.

"Well we can go out and spend more time together!" Flynn said with a cheer. "Besides, do you remember what you feel about me?"

"Oh...u-uhm...y-yes." Yuri said while wiping her tears.

"Well, I felt the same." Flynn said with a shy grin. He turns to Yuri and caresses her cheeks. "Yuri, I...I'm in...love with you too." he said looking at her shinning eyes. "The way you introduce me to things that I don't know. Your passion for things you like. I couldn't bare to not listen to you. You're...you're...beautiful." Flynn said with every ounce of courage. Yuri was stunned at his words. Flynn couldn't say anything else and remains silent by the sight of Yuri just staring at her. "Yuri?" he asked.

"You really think of me that way?" Yuri asked shyly.

"Y-Yeah." Flynn replied. As Flynn said his response, their heads goes closer and closer to each other until they're lips connected. The kiss last for 10 seconds and they pulled away with eyes at each other. Yuri smiles with tears of joy.

"You really give me courage, Flynn." she said and kisses him again. Flynn accepted and as they makeout, he gently puts her down on the bed and they continued to savor the moment with each others touch. They finally ran out of breath and break away.

Flynn leans on her. "I love you." Yuri smiled and looks away shyly. This gave Flynn the opportunity to kiss her cheek which made her giggle cutely.

Yuri looks at him. "I love you too, Flynn." she said. "Do you m-mind if you...cuddle with me?" she asked.

"Sure thing." Flynn replied. They both cuddle under the duvet. Yuri nuzzled her head on Flynn's neck as she hugged him. Flynn looks at her and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight, Yuri." he whispered.

A couple of hours later Yuri was asleep. Flynn took this opportunity to get off the bed so that her parents won't caught him sleeping with her. That's a bad sign. Before he leaves, he kisses her cheek and leaves the room.


	13. Fluff

"Yuuuuuuriiiiii! Wake up!" a friendly voice called followed by a nudge. Yuri recognize the voice and smiled at it's flirty tone. "I made breakfast." Yuri opened her eyes revealing Flynn who was sitting beside her and is looking at her. She was surprise that her left arm was fully bandaged.

"Hey Flynn." she greeted. Flynn starts petting her head.

"Yeah about your arm, while we were at it last night, we didn't notice it slightly bleeding. When you fall asleep I did what I have to do." he said.

Yuri looks at him sadly smiling. "T-Thank you." Before she can go full sadness, Flynn spoke up.

"You know I was wondering like above the other boys, why me?" he asked. Yuri perks up at his question and turns to him.

"W-Well, y-you were different, Flynn." Yuri replied raising herself in a sitting position and moves closer to him and nozzles with him. Flynn can smell the lavender scent on her.

"How so? There are a lot of different guys with different attitudes or talents."

"Flynn, above those people, you were the one who understands me. You cared for me and you never gave up on me." Yuri stated while she snuggles with him. A smile formed on her face when she remembered something. "That time on the roof, I thought I was alone, scarred, hurted. But you were there. You came for me. You even tended me." Yuri added.

Flynn smiled at her statement. "Well, you want to know something?"

"W-What is it?" she asked.

"I k-kinda like what you did b-back there. You know...pulling me under the table." he said shyly. Yuri's goes full red and hides her face with her hands.

"Eh! I-I didn't mea-ah!" Yuri yelps as she was cut-off when Flynn hugs him.

"It's okay, Yuri. I know you didn't mean it but you probably enjoy it more than I do. Hehehe!" Flynn said.

Yuri goes silent for a few seconds then looks up to him. "Maybe I did." she said in seductive manner and pecks his cheek.

"Oh. Ahehehe. I never thought...you'll be more...intense." Flynn said feeling heat in his face.

"Maybe you don't know much about me." Yuri said and giggles. Yuri stood up and went to the door. "C'mon you said y-you make breakfast, right?" Yuri said looking at him.

"Oh yeah! I made you some tea and I made myself some coffee." Flynn said standing up. "And I cooked pasta."

"Oh I didn't know y-you can cook p-pasta." Yuri said. "N-Not that I'm saying that you can't!"

Flynn went to him and lift her chin. "Hey. there's nothing wrong with what you said. We didn't completely know each other." he said and gives her a quick kiss. "Besides, we have these thing called "dates" so those will be the times we will get along and know each other."

"I-I see." Yuri said still blushing. "I'll go f-freshen up, Flynn."

"Okay. See you downstairs." Flynn said and went downstairs to the kitchen. Yuri looks at him as he go down and smiles. Yuri goes to the bathroom and fixes her hair and washes her hair. She goes downstairs and finds Flynn in the kitchen preparing the pasta. She was invited by a heavenly aroma of the spices that were used in the pasta.

"Wow Flynn! That smells really good!" Yuri said as she examines the pasta which appears to be fresh out of the pot.

"Well I gotta hand it to you and your parents, Yuri." Flynn said as he prepares the plates and other utensils.

"Hmm? W-Why is that?" Yuri sits down and looks at him with curiosity.

Flynn smiles. "Well you have some really cool spices that are pretty hard to get. I can tell that some of these are from another country, yes?"

"Well yeah. We've been to Italy and France. My mother really loves cooking that she tries to get the spices as possible." Yuri said and observes Flynn serves her pasta.

"Wow, that's sounds really cool." Flynn sits down with his pasta. "Well my sister taught me how to cook these." Flynn puts Yuri's tea next to her. "Shall we?"

The two ate and chat. The food was a bit spicy and the aroma was really arousing for the two of the but they decided to let it flow. They've finished their pasta and Flynn picks up both of their plates and went to the kitchen. Flynn returns to Yuri and takes a sip of his coffee.

"So Flynn." Yuri said as she takes a sip of her tea. "D-did my p-parents tell you to do this?" she asked.

Flynn perks up and faces her. "Well about that..."

Earlier (Flynn's POV)

As I snuggle in the couch a felt a tug on my shoulder. My dream was interrupted by a mature voice. "Flynn."

I then struggle to open my eyes which is a bit crusty. As I open them, I see Yuri's mother in an office uniform, black suit and black skirt. She looks like some Secretary in a company. I jolted and immediately push myself in a sitting position. "Oh Mrs. Amesakino!" I said in a nervous tone. I cover my mouth as I said that so my morning breath won't wave on her.

She giggled. "Flynn, calm down." she stands straight. "Do you mind staying here for awhile? Keep Yuri some company for the morning?" she said.

"I-I don't mind, ma'am but are you sure? Is Mr. Amesakino okay with it?" I asked.

"Well, we allowed her last weekend to your house and we kinda discussed it when she got home that night. So yeah!" she said. Yuri's father arrived and puts on his jacket. "I-Is it okay with you?" she asked.

"Oh it's okay with me. T-Thank you for trusting me, ma'am!" I said.

"Good! Feel free to use the kitchen just clean up after." she said. She left with her husband and went outside. I assisted both of them in opening the gate for the car. I waved at them as they leave. I was surprised that it wasn't raining but it's snowing. I went back inside to prepare breakfast.

End of POV

"...and that's what happened." Flynn said as he finishes his coffee. "Hmm. Your coffee beans are really good."

Yuri smiles at his story and his compliment at his coffee. "Well, they work hard on achieving this." Yuri said. Flynn looks her in the eye. It was dazzling, just seeing her in a normal attire and her long hair. It's just too beautiful for Flynn to ignore. "Is something wrong, Flynn?" she asked.

"Oh. N-Nothing! It's just you're...beautiful." he said blushing.

"Oh. Ahahaha. I-I'm not that-" she was cut-off when Flynn places her hand on her's. Yuri jerks a little.

Flynn looks at his watch. It reads 10am"Want to continue reading my book?" he asked.

"Oh I-I would love to!" she said.

The two continued reading "The Forgotten One" and of course, they're snuggled together. Flynn suddenly looks at her, she appeared to be really tranced in the book. As she was focused, he slowly move his arm to her waist. Flynn grins as he prodes her waist which causes her to yelp. Flynn couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Yuri was shaking and looks at Flynn who still bursting in laughter. Yuri looks down and appears to be embarrassed. Her feelings stops Flynn from laughing and went to her.

"Y-Yuri. I'm sorry! I forgot that you're not into those stuff. S-Sorry." he said.

"Flynn." she mutters. Flynn goes closer to her and as he was near her, Yuri tackles him from the carpet and began proding his sides. Sadly, this didn't affect him. Flynn looks at her smiling and began tickling her sides which turns the table. Yuri started giggling from his tickling assault and couldn't do anything. Her laugh was undeniably cute.

"Ohohohoho! I-I never thought I-I'll be this s-sensitive!" she said between heartfelt giggles. Flynn can only enjoy her cute reaction as he keeps tickling her side. Finally, Yuri gave in. "G-Give me a break please!" she pleaded. Flynn releases her and she was heavily gasping for air. Flynn covers his mouth and giggles. After she regained her composure. She tackles him on the carpet again but this time she made sure that he'll never get off easily. She was on top of him and gave him a kiss. Flynn was surprised at first but soon gave in. The kiss lasted like 10 seconds and they pulled away feeling like it lasted forever.

Flynn spoke up while caressing her. "You know, I never asked you to be my girlfriend." he said. Yuri gently drops on him and smiles.

"But it was pretty obvious, right?." she said.

"Well I think it's incomplete but I won't be an ass." said petting her silky hair. "But I want to say this: will you be my girlfriend?" he asked in a serious yet loving manner. Yuri raises her head with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." she happily replied and snuggles him. "Y-You're right. It's a bit incomplete."

Flynn couldn't believe that he actually had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that he will love forever. He raises himself along with Yuri. He looks at the time. It's time for him to go. Yuri looks a bit sad but Flynn caresses her.

"Hey, don't be like that. We'll see each other again."

Yuri looks at him. "W-When?"

"D-Do you want to go out tomorrow?" he asked. Both of them heated up.

"I-I would love that!" Yuri said. "B-but w-where?"

"We'll figure it out." Flynn said as he stands up and packs up his things.

Yuri walks with him in the outside her house. As they reach the gate, they both looked at each other. Yuri opens up for a hug and Flynn accepted. They both pulled away but knowing it's not enough, they kissed one last time. Holding each other and savor the moment. Flynn leaves the gate and looks back at her

"Bye Flynn! I love you!" she said waving her hands. Flynn looks back at her and waves.

 _ **What's up guys! Sorry for the late update. I was busy with college and having problems with myself but never fear! I learned that remembering the mistakes I made and the people who did me wrong in the past is not worth it. I decided to let it all go and thanks to 300 for cheering me up. I have this problem like the moment I entered high school which is like 6 years ago I think. Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**_


	14. Glacier Heart

**Saturday Afternoon 4:30 PM**

Flynn went downstairs wearing a black leather jacket covering his blue shirt, he wore dark blue jeans, black tactical gloves and black high-boots. Flynn did some style on his hair before he went home from Yuri's yesterday. He went to the barber shop and styled his hair with a semi-military cut which the top looks like a damn brush. But he looks damn fine. He soon went on his way to Yuri's house. The streets were snowy but the temperature seems right. He arrives at Yuri's house at exactly 5 o'clock. He texted Yuri telling her that he's outside. He immediately gets a reply saying that she will be down in a second. Yuri finally went outside to meet him. Flynn get off his motorcycle and went to her.

"Hey, wow you really look you're looking forward to this!" he said to her. Yuri wears a brown scarf, a purple cotton jacket with a white shirt and white gloves. On her bottom, she wears black jeans and brown fashion boots. "U-uhm. I mean you look...dazzling." he said shyly.

Yuri blushed at his compliment. "T-Thank you. S-Same to you." Suddenly Yuri, hugs him. Feeling surprised, Flynn hugs her back. Embracing each other and after feeling like it lasted forever, they let go.

"So Yuri." Flynn said as he takes off his helmet. "Where shall we go?" Yuri froze at his question. Well the two agreed to go out on their first date but where? It seems both of them had the style and everything but they have no idea where to go because this is their first time. Here's a rundown: Yuri usually stays inside and read books while Flynn pretty much roams around town but never stops at a certain location and explore it. He never goes to any malls or town centers much.

They both were just standing there and thinking for a moment until Yuri spoke up. "U-Uhm. W-We can go to the F-Festival mall." she suggested. "There's a ice s-skating arena there that my mother used to take me when I was little." she suggested.

"Okay, cool!" Flynn said and puts on his helmet. "Shall we?" he said handing her a helmet. Yuri smiled and puts on the helmet. She gets on the bike and holds on to Flynn by the waist...tightly. She only rides at Flynn's motorcycle once when she went to his house which is the reason why. Flynn doesn't mind it and went off to the town center.

They soon arrived at their destination. Flynn parks at the motorcycle lot. He makes sure that he locks it well and goes inside with Yuri. There were a lot of people. Mostly couples, a family or a group of friends coming together. While they were walking, Yuri looks beside her and notice Flynn's hand was next to her's. She took the advantage and tangle her finger into his, planning on taking his full hand but suddenly Flynn took the initiative and holds her hand. Flynn giggles without looking at her. Yuri blushed madly at his actions. Even tho their hands were gloved, they can still feel a different type of warm and that is there feelings being pass to each other. Both of them smiled while walking not giving a damn if some people were looking at them. They both arrived at the skating arena. The breeze was obviously cold but it didn't bother the both of them.

Yuri went to the entrance. "You ready to go, Flynn?" she asked. Flynn didn't answer. She turns around to see Flynn looking nervous. "W-What's wrong, F-Flynn?"

"Well you see, Yuri. I don't know how to...skate." Yuri looks at him with worry.

She went up to him. "Flynn, you should have told me!" Flynn puts his hand on her shoulder.

"But I'll try. Don't worry, I'll manage." Flynn said and takes her hand and went to the entrance.

"O-Okay, Flynn." she said.

The entrance fee cost 5 dollars per person. Yuri tries to reach for her purse but was stopped by Flynn. "I got this." he said. They were handed two pairs of Ice skates boots with the right size. They put their footwear on the shelves and went to the arena. Yuri goes first and to Flynn's surprise, she was just like waving herself around. She skated just perfectly. Yuri turns around and smiles at him.

She went to him and reaches her hand. "C'mon, Flynn!" she invited happily. Flynn never saw her smile like this. He accepted her invitation and grabs her hand. Yuri reaches for his other hand. "Don't worry Flynn! I'll help you skate!" Flynn nods and takes her other hand. As they are both standing in the arena now, Yuri let's go of his other hand and not letting go with the other one. "Follow my lead. D-Do what I do and relax." she said as she starts to skate.

Flynn reacts by following her movements. The way her legs swerve and her body movement. While he's at it, he begins to lose control. He let go of Yuri's hand and slipped landing on his bottom.

Yuri was shocked. "F-Flynn! Are you okay?" she said reaching for him.

"I'm good, Yuri! L-Let's do it again! Haaah! I can do this!" Flynn said grabbing her hand, Yuri nods and lifts him up. As Flynn stands up, they proceed to skate together while his hand is still being held by Yuri. After a couple of bumps and falls, Flynn masters her movements and was ready to let go.

"Yuri, let go! I think I can do it now!" he said.

Yuri looks back in worry. "You sure, Flynn?" she asked.

"Yeah! Trust me!" Yuri slowly lets go of his hand and turns around to watch him. She was surprised that Flynn actually did it! He starts to skate around and Yuri skates back to to give him space.

"Flynn! You did it!" Yuri said happily. Flynn skates pass her and gestures her to come along. The two ended either racing or trying to skate together without separating by just tangling their arms. Some people who saw their trial and error practices watches as the two lovers happily skate around the arena. Those who were watching look happily at the two of them.

Meanwhile. (7:30 PM)

"Wow Monika, I never knew you can drive." Natsuki said as they continue to walk in the mall where they just passed the skating arena.

"Well my dad taught me how to drive last summer." she replied.

"Wow there sure are a lot of people today." Sayori said.

"Well it's Saturday. A lot of students like us would use this day to hangout." Monika stated. "Besides, even so we can still-" Monika was cut off by the sound of an announcement in the skating arena.

"Good evening everyone! Tonight we have a special guest this evening. He's a YouTube personality who made various of fan songs. Please welcome! Mr. Daniel Andrew Stein!"

Monika and her friends heard it and went to the skating arena. Sayori's eyes lit up. "I know that guy! I love his voice!" she said with glistening eyes.

The musician appeared at the stage and the fans go loud. Luckily, the 3 of them manage to get in front where they can see the skaters.

"Hey everyone!" he greeted. "Tonight, I want to sing my most hit song "I belong with you." he said. The fans go wild upon hearing that he will be singing their favorite song. He started to play the song with his guitar. As Monika looked in the arena to find 2 certain people who were very familiar.

"D-Do you know him, Flynn?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah! I love this song." Flynn said. Flynn starts to follow with the song. "Do you want to continue?" Yuri smiled and they proceed to skate by the rhythm of the song. Yuri, who doesn't know the artist or the song follow the rhythm as well. Their skating turned into dancing as their completely oblivious to the crowd and the other skaters who turned their attention to them. Soon the artist notice this and gestured to flash a spot light on Flynn and Yuri who were still skating in rhythm of the song.

 _There's a girl I know._

 _Deep like the ocean and bright like the stars._

 _But she never let it show_

 _Covered in secrets and to many scars._

 _Slender and tall, I can't help but fall._

 _Tragic and painfully strong_

 _I know how I feel I_

 _And I know that it's real_

 _And I know I'm where I belong_

 _Cause I belong with you_

 _And nothing can take me away_

 _And this song is for you_

 _And nothing can take me away_

 _I'm so glad I found my feet on the ground_

 _Standing right next to you_

 _I won't run and hide_

 _I couldn't if I tried_

 _Cause I belong with you_

Flynn and Yuri happily continue to move in dazzling rhythm. They both finally stopped and looked at each others eyes with pure happiness. With hands still holding, Flynn leans on her and kissed her forehead. Yuri can only happily smile looking like this is the best thing that happened in her life.

 _I belong to you._

The song end which means the pair got out of the song's spell. Yuri looks around and realized that they were the center of attention. She turns brightly red. Flynn can only smile at her cute reaction. Moments later, claps were heard from the other skaters and the audience. Monika and her friends were the one to stand out with tears on their eyes.

"That *sniffs* was beautiful." Sayori said.

"Yeah." Natsuki added.

"Why they didn't *sniffs* tell us?" Monika said wiping her tears.

The singer stops clapping. "That was very magnificent for the two of you! Bravo!" he said.

The end of the night was great for the two of them. The two had pizza for dinner and they went to a cafe. The two ordered their beverages and sit on a bench outside.

"I had f-fun today, Flynn" Yuri said not breaking gaze at the sun.

"Well I was kind of worried that you might run away just because everyone saw our performance." Flynn said.

"Heh, y-yeah." Yuri said shyly.

"Well I'm glad that you have the courage to face it, Yuri." Flynn said and takes the last sip of his coffee. "Ya ready to go?" he asked. Yuri happily nods and they went back to the motorcycle.

Flynn drops her in front of their gate. Yuri hands her helmet to him. "Thank you for today, Flynn. I really had a good time." she said. Flynn takes off his helmet and looks at her.

"You're welcome, Yuri. I never thought we can pull it off tho but every bit of memory of it counts." Flynn said.

Yuri went to him and leans on him. Their faces drew closer as their lips connected. Yuri moves her hands to the back of his head while Flynn does the same. Stroking each other's hair as the moon shines upon them. Finally, they let go. Yuri gave him a satisfied smile.

"Bye Flynn. Love you! Ride safe!" she said and hugs him.

"I love you too." Flynn said and kisses her cheek and drove off.

 **Yeah I did some research about fashion on making this chapter. Ranging from men's wear and women's fashion. Why skating? Well it's because of that Yuri on Ice meme**


	15. Bridge

One sunny afternoon, there stood Price Redfield in the principal's office with the Principal Mrs. Baker and the guidance councillor. Price is Flynn's best friend. His father is also in the military which was his dream to be apart of. Price is the guy who kinda wants to be "on-top". Doing his best to achieve what he wants and making sure that everything is according to plan. Price is someone you can trust when it comes to work but this time, he has to pay the toll for his actions during the festival.

"So basically you were trying to say that you made those rockets out of materials which are flammable?" the counselor asked.

"Inaccurately. Yes." Price tries his best to keep calm and maintain his composure knowing that it's his fault. "I just thought that my calculations were right. I swear that I didn't let a mistake hindle my work." he said. "I thought it was all good and people will love it."

"Well, Mr. Redfield let me tell you one thing, it's not bad to do things your way. In fact, I admire that." the counselor said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Mrs. Baker looks to him and spoke up. "But the safety of the students had not been certain on your work." she said.

"B-but I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't. You're a good man Mr. Redfield but I want you to think twist before you even do things your way. You don't work for people's approval, you work because you had it in you to do what you appreciate."

"I-I see." Price said in a defeated tone.

Mrs. Baker looked at him. "You know, I think there's a place that I would like you to be apart of."

"W-What is it, ma'am?"

"I want you to visit the Literature club after class."

Price looks at her with wide eyes. "Uhm. Why?"

"Well, there's some people there that I would like you to meet." she said and stands up. "Besides, your friend Mr. Grimes seems to enjoy his stay there and actually became a permanent member."

"Woah. Well I'm not really "in" to books unlike him who will be commonly seen reading a lot in the truck stop during break time."

Mrs. Baker went to the door. "Just go there. Who knew what might happen."

Without further ado, Price leaves the room and went back to his class. He saw Flynn writing on his notebook. Price looks up thinking to himself. He wonders what will be in store for him in the future.

Timeskip (in the club room)

"C'mon just say it! Say that you and Yuri are together." Natsuki said to Flynn who is sitting next to Yuri.

"No. We are just having fun that time." Flynn teasingly replied.

"Grrr." Natsuki turns to Yuri. "Yuri, aren't you going to say anything?"

Yuri looks away shyly and smiles. "W-Well it's r-really that obvious so...yeah." she said with full redness on her cheeks.

"Ha! I knew it! I know what we saw!" Natsuki said.

Sayori looks at the two of them. "Aww. You two are really cute! I knew you two will be together!" she hugs Flynn and Yuri from behind and snuggles their heads. Flynn only smiles at Sayori's childish yet cute action. Yuri blushes even more.

Monika soon arrives at the club room. "Sorry I'm late guys! I just finished with my quiz back there." she sits on the teacher's desk and grabs a bottle of water from her bag. "Did anyone write a poem for today?" she asked.

They all nod and went to grab their poems. Monika drinks her water and looks at the couple. "Hmm. Reading together, having lunch together, now skating together. Wow you two are really stepping up your relationship." she teased.

"Well we basically got "together-together" just last Friday." Flynn said nervously.

"Mmhmm. Well you two are pretty cute for a couple." she said and gets her composition notebook. "That was your first date?" she asked.

"Yep!" Flynn replied.

"Wow. I'm actually quite jealous!" Monika said and takes a sip of her water. "But I'm happy for you two!" she added.

"Don't worry, Monika! I'm sure there's someone for you!" Sayori said and takes a sit on her desk.

Suddenly the door opens revealing a familiar face. "Hello!"

"Wellity, wellity, wellity, looks like someone came to apologize!" Flynn said as Price looks around the room. "Or try to find me."

"May I come in?" he asked.

Monika looks at him and smiles. "Oh! Please come in!"

Price walks in the room. "Actually I came to ask for your help." he said to Flynn.

"Bullcrap! You came here to screw around! Or at least try to." Flynn sarcastically said.

"Well not today." Price said. "Well Mrs. Baker told me about what I did so I think I'll use some company for now. You know, because of the rocket rampage I did back on the festival." Price said.

Yuri looks at him. "S-So that was...you?" she shyly asked.

"Umm. Yeah. Sorry about that. Listen Flynn, I know I nearly killed you guys but uh at least hear me out. MY reason that I came here is because you seem to be enjoying here and I need some time off."

Flynn thinks for a moment. "Well don't ask me. Ask Monika."

Price turns to Monika. "May I, Miss President?"

Monika immediately answers with a yes. "Yes please. We're are badly in need of members! Sadly the festival should have bring us some members but you can stick around for awhile and tell me what you think!"

"Thanks!" Price said and takes a seat next to Flynn. Flynn caught Sayori staring at Price. She appears to be...sad?

"You okay, Sayori?" Flynn asks. Price looks at the red bowed girl and smiles.

"Hello!" he greeted. Sayori breaks her trance and realized that the whole club was looking at her.

"Oh H-Hello...Price." she greeted.

"How are you?" Price said.

"I-I'm good! Thanks for asking!" Sayori said. There's a few awkward silence on all of them until Monika spoke up.

"Okay! Since we have a new member here why don't we show him what we do?" Monika said and walks to Natsuki. The two exchange their poems while Sayori and Yuri exchange theirs.

"What EXACTLY brings you here, Price?" Flynn asked quietly. "You don't even read books."

Price froze by his question and looks at him. "Well Mrs. Baker put me here for some reason." he replied.

"Well I can't argue with that. Welcome to club, ya damn terrorist." Flynn teased. Price chuckles a bit and looks at the club members.

"So this is what you're doing? Sharing poems?" he asked.

"Yeah. Apparently this is their all along. There's never a club meeting without sharing poems." Flynn stated.

Price takes Flynn's poem and read it. He was surprised to see how the literature club changed his grammar and spellings. The Flynn he knew was someone who loves reading but suffers from writer's block and usually misspell everything without noticing.

"This is good, man." Price said.

Flynn looks at his poem and looks at the club members. "It's all because of them." he happily said.

"Oh. I see." Price said. Suddenly he feels a tug on his shoulder. He turns around to see Sayori with her poem at hand.

"Hello Sayorikins!" Price happily said. Sayori looks at him shyly and spoke up.

"H-Hey Price, do you want to see my poem?" she asked.

"Oh sure!" Price happily obliged. Sayori hands her poem called "Bottles". Price reads her poem and was astonished by it. "Hmm. Not much into poetry but this is really good and...intriguing. I can't tell if this is a happy poem or a sad one. Good work, Sayori." he said.

Sayori blushed at his comment. "Hehehe. Thanks."

Out of nowhere, Natsuki spoke up. "What do we have here? Another comedian?"

Price looks at her in awe. "Woah! You're short. Kinda reminds me of Evan."

Natsuki was taken back at what he said. "W-What did you say!" she fires. "And who's Evan?"

"Well Evan is someone who's the opposite of you. Except he's a bit taller." Price replied sounding oblivious on the words he throws. Sayori snickers at the two.

"W-Why you!" Natsuki said and prepares for a punch. Before things get heated up. Sayori goes behind Natsuki and hugs her.

"Hehehe. Don't be like that, Natsuki! He can be a potential new member!" she looks at Price. "Price! Meet Natsuki! The strongest but cutest of the club!" she said and starts swinging Natsuki in her arms.

"I-uuuyym nwat kyute!" Natsuki said feeling a little dizzy.

"Yes you are!" Sayori countered. Price can only smile at the two. Monika, Yuri and Flynn were watching them.

"Well, they're get along pretty quick." Flynn said. Yuri nods.

"Well it's a start! Your friend is really interesting, Flynn!" Monika said.

"Well we've been to worst things together." Flynn said.

Yuri looks at Flynn. "What about my classmate who's also a friend of yours?" she asked.

"Oh. You must be pertaining to Neon." Flynn said. "Well he did read a couple of my books before. Perhaps I can ask him if je wants to join us." Flynn added. A thought flared at Flynn's head. "Maybe I'll introduce you guys to them someday."

"That will be delightful! Especially Neon." Monika said. They continue to look at the three again. Yuri slowly and stealthily tangles her hand to Flynn's. Flynn happily plays along to her cute gesture.

 ** _I have returned! Did we just unlock new routes?_**


	16. Tipsy Night

"Hey Flynn, mind reaching that pen over there?" Yuri asked while looking at her notebook. Flynn hands the pen next to him to Yuri. The two are in the middle of writing a story together for their English class. Yuri was actually transferred to Flynn's class as requested by Mr. Hall due to what happened to her and Sarah.

"So I'm done with the plot, Yuri. Wanna look at it?" Flynn said and faces Yuri. Yuri was writing on her notebook, wearing her glasses which made Flynn astonish at her beauty. She was more beautiful with her glasses on. Yuri faces her boyfriend with a smile.

"Let me see." she said as Flynn slides the paper to her. She started reading the note and smiles. "T-This is good, Flynn." she said. "She's gonna be a good heroine in this story." Yuri said and smiles. Nightfall was present as the two of them were making their school project. Yuri was wearing her white sweater and black pants while Flynn just wear some standard civilian clothes with a black fitted jacket.

"Thanks Yuri!" Flynn said as he stood up from his chair. "I'll go to the bathroom for a while." Yuri replied with a nod. Flynn goes to the bathroom and washes his face. He looks to the mirror and sighs. He never thought that Yuri is actually his girlfriend and she's her boyfriend. A guy like him, a guy who's not all good-looking, a guy who has nothing special about. It really doesn't make any sense. What does Yuri even mean that he's "different"?

Flynn goes back to Yuri who was now at the kitchen, grabbing something from the kitchen cabinets. Flynn came over next to her.

"What you got there?" Flynn asked. Yuri faces him with a shy look on her face.

"I-I was thinking that maybe we should...try this." Yuri said and shows him a bottle of wine. Flynn's eyes widen. It was a grape wine.

"Okay? Yuri. I uhm-" Flynn tries to get the right words. "That's a little...too much, I guess?" Flynn said.

"What do you mean, Flynn?" Yuri asked. Yuri suddenly covers her mouth. "I-I'm sorry Flynn! W-What was I thinking i-inviting you to drink! I-I-!" Yuri was caught off by Flynn.

"No wait! It's just...I never had...alcohol before." Flynn said. "But if you really want to...then let's do it!" Flynn said both nervous and cheerful.

"A-Are you sure, Flynn?" Yuri asked. Flynn replied with a nod. "O-Okay then!" Yuri said smiling. Yuri appears to be VERY happy about this. Yuri without hesitation, takes off the cork and pours two wine glasses. The two sit next to each other on the counter which looks like the one used in bars.

"I have a feeling that you've done this a lot of times, eh?" Flynn asked taking his glass of wine.

Yuri nervously smiled. "Well yeah...my parents were actually okay with it." Yuri said twirling with her hair.

"W-Well there's nothing to be ashamed of it...right?" Flynn said who starts to smell the intoxicating liquor. "Well Yuri...uhm...cheer?" Flynn said. Yuri giggles and tabs her glass with Flynn's. The two sips their wine with Yuri seems pretty normal to her. Flynn was just sipping his little by little. The taste of alcohol is new to him.

Yuri finishes her wine and looks at Flynn with worry. "A-Are you okay, Flynn?" she asked. "Was it t-too much for you?"

Flynn snapped to his senses. "Oh! Y-Yeah it's just...I didn't expect that I'll feel this...way." he said. Flynn thinks for a moment and finishes his glass. "I think I'll get another one." he said and reaches his glass to Yuri.

"Okay then." Yuri said and pours his glass. "Just tell me if you're not feeling w-well about it. I wouldn't mind to stop." Yuri said.

The two continued to their wine drinking session. Surprisingly, Flynn manage to go down to 2 more glasses. Yuri does the same but she was acting more...strange then Flynn who was all red and a bit dizzy.

"Hey Yuri...I..think we had...enough." he said. Yuri who has her head looking down, smiled rather...seductively. She looks at Flynn with the same smile. She suddenly places her hand on Flynn's legs and starts to stroke it. Flynn jolted.

"Wha!? Y-Yuri...w-what are you d-doing?" he asked nervously. He starts to shake.

"What's wrong, Flynn? You seem...nervous." she said and giggles. Flynn can only look down while shaking at Yuri's actions.

"Ahaha...I-I j-just...never thought you'll be this...sexy." he said and widens his eyes. "Ah! I-I'm sorry! I shou-shouldn't said that!" he said hysterically and starts to sweat.

"Oh It's okay...darling...but you seem odd? At first, weren't you were like doing things your own way? Letting me hop on your motorcycle, treating me, making me tea and breakfast. And now you're all nervous from me just by touching you." Yuri said and giggles. She still keeps softly rubbing his cheeks with a sexy smile. Her eyes were looking straight at Flynn's. Flynn couldn't do anything but lay dumbfounded. He never got into a situation like this before. Sure that he and Yuri did get into a lot of dates. Kissing or hugging seems normal to him to him but he's not ready for this kind of interaction.

"Y-Yuri...I...uhm...I appreciate your gr-gratitude but...uhm...ooh..haa..." Flynn was once again overpowered by Yuri's actions and he couldn't help but stare at her purple eyes. "Yuri." he whispered. Yuri leans to him with both eyes closed and gave him a passionate kiss. Flynn closes his eyes and froze at the moment while the heat was racing to his head. Yuri haven't had enough, slowly slid her tongue lick Flynn's lips which cause him to let out a muffled yelp. Flynn tries to control himself by not giving entrance to her. Yuri smiles at this and keeps on licking his lips. Flynn finally give in and Yuri's tongue enters his mouth. Despite being in trance by the alcohol, Yuri gently wraps her arms around Flynn. The two savored the tender yet hot moment of their kiss and taste and smell of wine was still around them which heats it up. They pull apart from the hot moment with both panting from what they just did. Yuri smiled at him still in a seductive manner.

Flynn looks at her in while panting. "Yuri, That was good and all but I hope that it won't set things to the next level." he stated and stands up. He looks at the time. "8:50 PM" he reads. Yuri's parents were on a business trip while his father was deployed and his mother trust him enough to sleep at Yuri's house for the weekend.

Yuri stands up from her chair and starts walking tipsy to Flynn who was adjusting his watch. She collapses on him while giggling. Flynn manages to maintain his balance and immediately supports Yuri.

"Y-Yuri!...Ughh...you're heavy!" he said and stands her up but still holds her shoulder. He meets her face and Yuri pecks his lips which made Flynn redder. "Ahahaha! Let's get you...upstairs." he said. Yuri smiles smugly ans wraps her arms around him. Flynn then proceeds to carry her bridal style which cause Yuri to yelp. As she was in his arms, she buries her face on his neck and starts kissing.

"Ahahaha! Y-Yuri that tickles!" he exclaimed and starts walking to her room. As they made it in to her room, Flynn laid her to her bed and goes to take a shower. Yuri was sound asleep so things were a bit cool for him until he observes her more. Yuri's body was in fact magnificent in his eyes. He looked at her from head to toe. Her huge assets look...tempting. Flynn leans at her face and starts to move his hands below her sweater and starts to slowly lift it up. His face completely entranced to Yuri's wonderful body like he craves it. As the sweater was lifted half way, he stops and goes into a deep thought. Is he really doing this? Yuri maybe asleep and her actions were cause by the wine and their relationship. Yuri wouldn't even want this. Sure that she loves him but it have to wait. Flynn realizes his action and immediately lowers her sweater and sits down near the bed feeling ashamed of himself for trying to disrespect her. Memories and voices from the past flood in his mind. He starts to shake and breathes heavily. A tear was present on his right eye. He stands up and goes to the bathroom to wash himself. After he brushes his teeth, he goes back to her room only to see Yuri gone.

"H-Huh? Yuri? Where are you?" he said and looks around only to see nothing. He goes near the bed to see if she falls into the other side of the bed. He doesn't see her but as he turns around, Yuri was standing there holding an empty bottle of wine and...her sweater missing. Flynn's face turn red as a tomato at the sight of her.

Yuri looks at him and smiles. "I'm dressed to impress!" she yells.

"Y-Yuri! What are you doing!" Flynn said and grabs the blanket nearby and goes to her.

"Flynn! NoooOOO! It's *hic* hooOOT!" she complains. Flynn didn't obliged as he was panicking. He covers her up but as soon as he did, Yuri drops the bottle and pushes Flynn with her to the bed. The two hit the bed with Yuri on top. Flynn couldn't do anything as Yuri deeply snuggles on him. The only thing he can do is adjust their position to the pillows. Yuri opens her eyes and gave Flynn a peck on the lips and wraps her arms around him. She fell asleep with her head burred on Flynn's chest.

"Oh..Flynn...I..love...you." she said in her sleep. Flynn smiled warmly and kisses her forehead. He closes his eyes and fell into slumber.

 **Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay! Anyway, tell me your thoughts on the review section for this chapter and thank you for being patient and enjoying this story!**


	17. Author's Note 2019

_**Hey Guys! This is Venom and I know, It's been a YEAR or months since I updated this story but what really happened to me is that college got REALLY serious and I lost motivation for a while. BUT after reading GoopyLeFuckingGrande's Naoki x Yuri, I decided to make some changes and polish my chapters so after posting my new chapter, I recommend you all to read from the prologue...ANYWAY I'm really sorry for being out for a long time and I hope you all understand!**_

 _ **-Venom**_


End file.
